Unexpected Love
by fanficcraze001
Summary: They have been pen pals for 13 years. She's a journalist in New York City, and he is a writer in Los Angeles, California. What happens when he flies to New York for a convention, and when they meet they aren't exactly meeting each other. She has been sending him pictures of Haley, and he has been sending her pictures of Nathan. Will they meet for real?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: They're not mine to own...i only own the story..

a/n: i'm a brucas/naley/jeyton fan...Completely AU..i do like brulian, but i've always been about brucas (: haha...i have been reading stories on fanfiction for the longest time and never written one! sooo here's my first shot... it may not be any good, but please bear with me! nice reviews please...then brutal honesties later (: haha.. but constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciative (: I got the idea from 'Christmas in Boston', it was a cute movie..

Summary: They had been pen pals for 13 years for a class assignment. Brooke lives in New York City and is a journalist. Lucas is a writer for a well known book company. Lucas goes to New York for a convention, and Brooke has to cover a story regarding the convention. Brooke sends pictures of Haley, and Lucas sends pictures of Nathan. Will the two ever meet?

Chapter One- Pen Pals

_Dear Brooke,_

_I honestly can say that this week has been crazy, and I haven't been able to write you back until now. Work has been crazy, and my publisher has been on my ass like no other. I guess it's because I haven't found that inspiration. I like reading your letters, they make my day that much better. I should go before Lindsay see's what I'm really doing. Until we meet, under the stars._

_Lucas Scott_

Lucas clicked send, and opened a new document. He sighed, and stared at the blank screen. He didn't know why he couldn't write a single line. Things were easier before. When he wrote 'The Comet' he had been with Peyton. Of course things turned out completely opposite from what he hoped.

"Any new report Luke?" Lindsay said walking into his house.

"Still working on it Linds," Lucas responded as he started typing.

She put the chinese take out she had brought with her on the counter. "I got us dinner," she said.

"Thanks," he muttered, and went back to typing.

She smiled as she read the email. It was amazing that even after thirteen years they still had a lot to talk about.

"Brooke, in my office," her editor said walking pass her desk, and straight to his office.

Brooke sighed, closed the email, and went stood up. She straightened out her skirt, and took in a breath. Getting called into his office was never a good thing. She walked to his office.

"This is the list of teams that are going to be at the convention this weekend," he said holding out the list to her.

She walked over to his desk, and took it. She read over the list. "Wait, Stevenson & Walt Publishing Company is going to be there?"

He had opened his briefcase, "Yes. I want you to cover the story," he said.

"I-I can't do the story," she stammered.

He looked at her, "And why not?" he asked.

"I just can't."

"Brooke, you want to start writing about things that matter, am I right?" he asked.

"Well yeah," she said.

"And you don't want to keep writing about classifieds right?"

She sighed, "I don't."

"Then your covering the story."

"See, Mike I can't-"

"Should I give it to Edwards?" he asked. "Edwards," he called to the guy who was sitting at the desk behind Brooke.

Brooke closed her eyes, "Wait," she said and opened them. "I'll do it."

Mike nodded, "Good," he said, and went back to his work.

Brooke sighed as she turned around. "Well, this is going to be something," she muttered as she walked back to her desk.

Lucas had been typing when the notification for new mail had popped up on his screen. He smiled seeing that it was from Brooke. He opened it, and started reading it. His eyes widened seeing those words.

"Lindsay," he said looking up at her. She had been sitting on the table editing a novel.

"Hm?" she asked with a pen in her mouth.

"I-I can't go to this convention," he said.

She looked up at him, "What do you mean you can't go?" she asked.

"I can't go."

"Lucas, we are featuring your book, and announcing your new one. You have to go."

"I-" he began to say.

"My dad's company has a lot riding on you Luke. I need you there."

"But-"

"Lucas, you have to go. We already paid."

Lucas sighed, "Okay, fine," he muttered. He stared at the email, and he wrote one back. He was finally meeting her after all this time. He was finally meeting her. He sat back on the chair, and bit the back of his pen.

Brooke was at Haley's. Haley was cooking, and Brooke sighed.

"What's busting your bubble?" Haley asked spooning a laddle into the pot, and picked up the sauce for a taste.

"Lucas is coming to New York," Brooke said burrying her head in her hands.

"THE Lucas?" she asked raising an eyebrow teasingly.

"Yes, the Lucas," Brooke repeated. "Hales, it's breakng protocol."

Haley laughed as she pulled out two bowls, and put the cooked noodles in it. Then she put spaghetti sauce in the bowls, and the two friends went to the table.

Brooke forked the spaghetti, and put it in her mouth. Her eyes widened, and she started chewing.

"How is it?" Haley asked.

"It's um, it's interesting," she said coughing and picking u the glass of water, and drank it.

"Give me a break, I've only taken two classes."

Brooke cleared her throat, "Well, it's ok."

Haley laughed, "Anyways, your metting Lucas huh?"

Brooke hesitated, "Well yeah," she said slowly.

"Well yeah?" Haley asked. "I mean, he knows what you look like right?"

"Sort of," Brooke said taking another bite of her food and Haley did the same.

"Thing is," she said.

Haley raised an eyebrow, "Is?" she asked.

"He has pictures," she started.

"So what's the issue?" he asked.

"He has pictures," she repeated, "but of you," she finished.

Haley chocked on her water, "You what?"

"You know how I looked like as a kid!" Brooke explained, "I was guady and icky."

"Yeah but," Haley began to say.

"Please please please," Brooke begged. "You owe me for this dinner."

"Brooke, I don't-"

"Please Hales. All you have to do is meet him. Just be me for one day. That's all."

Haley looked thoughtful, "One day?"

"One day Hales."

Haley sighed, "Fine, one day."

Brooke got up and hugged her, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Haley laughed, "It's all because I love you tigger."

"I love you too tutor girl," Brooke said winking at her.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Thank you for the awesome reviews you guys! I was hesitant at first, but I'm glad I got good reviews! (: okay, I re-read the story, and noticed wrong spellings, and stuff…sooo I'm going to proof-read and stuff haha…anyways…here's another update… lol.. when I get good reviews I get inspired (:

Chapter Two - Meeting

He had returned to his seat from the bathroom on the plane. He was sitting on the aisle side, and Nathan was by the window. Nathan had noticed a brunette and a tan colored girl with curls sat in the middle aisle. Nathan made a little wave, and the girls smiled.

Lucas sighed looking at the girls, "Really?" he asked looking at his younger half-brother.

Nathan looked at Lucas, "Seriously Luke?" he asked. "It has been a year since you and Peyton broke up, don't you think it's time you move on?"

"There's only one girl in my mind," he said leaning back on the seat.

"Oh right, Brooke's in New York," Nathan said. He smirked, "Finally all the fantasies you've had for the last thirteen years comes true."

Lucas chuckled, "Yeah, I doubt that."

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked.

Lucas put his earphones on, and scanned his i-pod. "Nothing," he said.

Nathan shook his head, and got up from his seat, and went to join the girls who kept looking at him.

…..

Brooke walked into her apartment. Work was exhausting. Haley was making dinner again, this time in Brooke's apartment.

"I'm so glad I gave you the keys, if it wasn't for you I'd be starving," she said.

"I made meatloaf," Haley said turning around and taking it out of the oven.

"Maybe it's not a good thing," Brooke muttered.

Haley laughed, "I'm not THAT bad am I?"

"At least you're trying."

"Anyways, I went on this lunch date with Clayton. NEVER again," she said.

Brooke laughed, "I don't know where you find these boys," she said.

"He talked with his mouth full, he snorts, and his eye twitches. Last time I ever date someone I met from work."

Brooke shook her head, and took a bite of the meatloaf. She coughed, and tried to chew it. She swallowed, and looked up at Haley who was waiting.

"Verdict?" she asked giving Brooke a bottle of water.

"What's that after taste?"

Haley picked up the can that was on the counter, "Shredded chocolates."

Brooke sighed, and gave Haley a look.

"Uggh, I'm bad at this," she said groaning.

…

Lucas woke up after tossing and turning for the past two hours. "I have to tell him," he muttered getting off his bed. "Nate," he said walking to his brother's bed. He climbed over him, and laid on the empty side. "Nate," he said again hitting him.

"I didn't know you had a husband," he said jumping up.

"It's me," Lucas said.

"Wha-What?" he asked sitting up.

"I have to tell you something," he said.

"What is it Luke?" Nathan asked annoyed.

"You know how Brooke and I have been writing?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I sent her pictures."

"Okay?"

"The pictures were of you."

Nathan's eyes widened, "What? Why?"

"I freaked. She was gorgeous, and I freaked."

Nathan sighed, "Now what?"

"Well, you have to meet her tomorrow."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. Then you got to meet me at the Winchester Hotel for the conference."

"I don't know Luke."

"You owe me," Lucas said. "After all the shit I covered for you, you owe me."

Nathan sighed, "Fine."

"Thanks bro, I'll give you more information tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah. Now get off my bed, and let me sleep."

Lucas chucked, and got off the bed. He went to his bed, and went to sleep.

….

(The next day)

"Okay, so you meet Lucas, and then I'll meet you at the Café," Brooke said as the two girls got ready in Haley's apartment.

"Are you sure that I should be the one to do this?" Haley asked.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah," she said.

Haley turned and looked at the gorgeous dark haired brunette. "Brooke-"

Brooke shook her head, "Its fine. I'm fine Hales."

"You've waited so long for this."

"I know," she responded.

"You haven't been on a date since Chase."

Brooke looked down at her watch, "I-I have to get to this convention," she said. "I'll meet you at the café at 4," she added, and walked out.

Haley nodded, and looked down at the paper Brooke gave her.

…..

(At the convention)

Lucas found Lindsay in the crowd. Brooke was lurking around trying to find a story. Lucas joined Lindsay, "Hey."

"That was a great interview you did Luke," Lindsay said hugging him.

"Thanks."

"There's Julian," she said seeing a tall dark haired guy talking in the crowd.

He joined them, and pecked Lindsay's lips.

Brooke's mouth fell. Lucas saw her, and walked up to her.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Is that Lindsay Stevenson, and Julian Baker?" she asked. "Aren't they editors in the most rivaling publishing companies?" Brooke asked.

Lucas raised an eyebrow, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I just saw them kiss."

"You saw nothing," Lucas said.

"I got eyes."

Lucas shook his head. This girl was gorgeous. She had dark brown hair, and green eyes. Lucas's phone rang, and he looked at the caller id. "I have to get this," he said, and walked away.

Brooke turned away pulling out her phone. She dialed the number. "Evanson, is Mike there?" she asked. "Oh, ok. Well tell him that I have a good story," she said. "A possible love affair between Lindsay Stevenson, and Julian Baker. I just saw them kiss. No, I think I have a reliable source," she said smiling.

…

Haley walked through the crowd seeing a tall dark haired man standing right outside of central park. She looked at the paper. "Talk about mom, dad is an asshole and not in his life. He loves literature, he's a writer, and he likes long walks," she said. "So my type if I was boring," she muttered, and quickly put the paper away as she got closer.

He saw her walking towards him. He glanced at the notes in his phone. "She's a journalist, her dog Toby died a year ago, and she loves chocolate," he said out loud. "I got this," he said looking up seeing her reach him.

"Lucas?" she asked.

Nathan smiled, "Yeah, that's me."

Haley eyed him. He was gorgeous. He had that dark mysterious look going for him, and slate blue eyes. "Well, finally."

He chuckled, "Finally."

"So…"

"Um, I'm sorry to hear about Toby. I'm sure you loved him."

Haley looked confused, "Uh yeah, but that was the past."

"But he must have meant a lot to you."

"It's okay. Bad breathe, and lousy kisser."

Nathan's eyes widened, and cleared his throat.

"Anyways, do you want to get out of here?" Haley asked.

"Uh, sure," Nathan said.

Haley smiled, "Have you been to New York?" she asked walking to the side walk.

"No, it's my first time."

"Well, you're in luck," she said raising an arm up to signal a taxi. "You're going to go on one of an experience," she said winking as a cab pulled up in front of her.

Nathan chuckled, and followed her getting into the cab. This girl was completely different from what Lucas pegged her to be.

…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: They're not mine to own! If they were, it would have ended with BRUCAS!

A/N: hey guys! I had this thing so planned out in my mind I was going to update regularly, but I haven't been home & I wanted to write so every time I update there would be improvements to my writing & the story itself! Haha…. Soooo plsssss bare with me with no constant updates! THANK YOU for all those who follows the story! It makes me know y'all want to make sure you guys have updates! I feel special (: considering that this is my first story on fanfic…SPECIAL thank you to the reviewers! The more the reviews the more inspiration I have to write! (:

_inScense09: haha don't worry about it...i had it separated, but i guess the way i broke it, it just didn't show so i made it another way lol..haha and i'm glad you like the story (:_

_rockdragon293: thank you!_

_dianehermans: here's the update!_

They had spent the day exploring the city. They had gone to the statue of liberty, and climbed the stairs to the top. She had taken pictures of him, and they had taken pictures together as if they were a couple. They had wandered the streets stopping at random places. The sun was sitting and Haley had brought him to Times Square. They were close to the big screen.

"So Lucas, have you ever had food from a vender?" Haley asked.

Nathan looked thoughtful, "Nope," he responded.

Haley smiled, "Well, you find us somewhere to sit while I get us dinner," she said and skipped away.

Nathan chuckled watching the brunette stand in line at one of the food vendors that had a grill. Brooke was absolutely nothing like Lucas described. She was carefree, she wanted to have fun, and she wasn't as serious as he thought. If anything Nathan liked her. She smiled a lot, and she talked with passion. He blinked himself back to reality. 'Whoa' he thought. 'This girl is your bro's girl. She's not yours' he thought to himself. He looked over to where she stood. She looked up at him, and smiled waving a bit. Nathan sighed, he was screwed.

...

Lucas was standing there with a beer in hand talking to one of the editors. He liked events like these. It wasn't alway formal, and alcohol was almost served at everyone of them. He saw Lindsay and Julian talking off to the side. They were a cute couple, he had to admit. He saw Lindsay bring a piece of cracker into Julian's mouth, and he noticed the brunette lurking. He sighed, "She's not going away," he muttered, and walked over to her. He went up to Lindsay, and whispered something in her ear. Then he looked up meeting the brunette's eyes, and looked at Lindsay. Lindsay nodded, and whispered something to Julian, then she walked away.

Brooke sighed, "How can I get my story?" she muttered sighing in defeat.

...

Haley joined Nathan. He had found a table and sat down. Haley handed him two foils, and napkins. "These are the best barbeque sticks I've ever tasted," she said as she opened hers.

He chuckled, "Is it?" he asked doing the same.

"Bite into it, and tell me I'm wrong," she dared.

"I will," he said, and bit into it. He couldn't lie. The meat was tender, and it had lots of flavor. "Okay, you win," he said after he finished chewing and swallowing.

She smiled, "Of course I do."

He stared at her.

"What?" she asked looking at him.

"You are amazing, you know that?" he asked rheothorically.

She looked down blushing, "Thank you," she said softly and looked up into his blue eyes. He was something else. He was nothing like the guys he dated, and she cursed the fact that he was Brooke's. She sighed, only if he knew that she was not Brooke. Only if he knew.

...

He sighed as the voicemail went on. "Nate," he hissed on the phone. "Where the fuck are you?! You're supposed to be," he said in a serious tone. "Honestly, you're irresponsible, and you cannot be trusted. I can't believe you're doing this to me right now. I have been calling you all day, where the hell are you?! Call me," he said, and hung up turning around, and jumping coming face to face with the dark haired, green eyed girl.

"Julian Baker and Lindsay Stevenson, are they dating or are they not dating?" she asked.

Lucas sighed, and ran his hand through his unmade hair making it stick up. "Don't you have anything better to do?" he asked.

She frowned, "I do have a job, and I'm trying to do it," she said.

"And I'm trying to do mine," he said.

"We can help each other," Brooke said.

"And how do we do that?"

"You help me with this article, and I protect your name," she said.

"Lucas," someone said from behind him.

Lucas turned and made a one minute finger to the blonde. "I'll be there in a second," he said, and turned back around seeing no one there. He sighed. Then he turned around and joined Lindsay and Julian.

...

Brooke walked to her apartment door, and stopped seeing them about to kiss. "What the-" she said startling them making them to jump.

"Brooke I-" Haley began to say.

"Wait-" Nathan began to say.

"Your Brooke," Brooke said. "Hi, I'm Haley," Brooke said introducing herself to Nathan.

"Lucas," Nathan said reaching his hand out.

"Nice meeting you," Brooke said shaking it.

An awkward silence fell in between them.

Nathan cleared his throat, "So I'm going to go," he said. "I'll call you later Brooke," he said. "Haley," he saiid nodding at her.

Brooke looked at Haley.

"Brooke," Haley said.

Brooke shook her head, and walked into her apartment. Haley sighed, and followed her in.

...

"5:00," Lucas said. "All you had to do was be at the hotel at 5:00. Yet YOU couldn't do that Nate."

Nathan groaned, "I said I'm sorry Luke. She wanted to bring me around New York, I couldn't say no.

"So now what?"

"I want to see her again."

Lucas's eyes widened, "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me," he said grabbing his shirt, and towel and headed to the bathroom.

Nathan chuckled pulling out his cell. "We'll see about that," he muttered.

...

"You almost kissed him Hales!" Brooke exclaimed.

Haley looked up from her arms. She had burried her face in her arms when she sat at the table. The silence had been killing her until now. "I know, and I'm sorry Brooke. What the hell do you want me to say?!" Haley exclaimed.

"Why? How?" Brooke asked trying to understand.

"We had a great time, and I don't know!" she said in frustration. "He's nothing like I imagined, and he's not-" she said, and stopped meeting Brooke's eyes.

"Not what?" Brooke asked challenging.

"He's not boring," Haley finished.

Brooke scoffed. Just as she was about to say something, the phone rang. Brooke's eyes widened, and she looked at Haley.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Brooke asked.

"It's your house. It's your phone," Haley pointed out.

"What if it's him?"

"So?"

"We have never talked on the phone."

Haley sighed, and got up. She walked over to the phone, "Hello?" she answered. "Hi Lucas," she said. "Oh, sure! Tomorrow sounds great! Okay, bye," she said and hung up. She hesitated looking up, and meet Brooke's eyes. "I'm sorry Brooke."

Brooke shook her head, "It's fine," she said. "It's fine," she said again, and walked to her room closing the door behind her.


	4. Discovery

Disclaimer: They're not mine to own! If they were, it would have ended with BRUCAS!

A/N: ahhh I'm back with another review! Lol… it's just reviewers makes me excited to write more! (: haha… annnnd a lot of you may be happy with this chapter (: sooorrrry it seems like that it has been going by fast…but I'm going to start slowing it down a bit… lol… it's because I have another story brewing and I want to finish this first (: haha

_Rockdragon293: haha they are going too soon ;) or at least one of them does…._

_Dianehermans: thank you! (:_

_inScense09: haha it is ridiculous isn't it? Here's the update…_

Chapter Four—The Date

Lucas couldn't wait to finish the conference. He looked at his watch, and sipped on his mug of coffee.

"Got somewhere to be Luke?" Lindsay asked joining, and grabbing the scone that was in his hand.

"Linds, that was-" he began to say as she took a bite out of it. "Mine," he muttered.

"What are you so uptight for?" Lindsay asked. "Your promotion is going great!"

He sighed, "I know, it's just 5 and we've been here since 8. When can I leave?" he asked.

She tilted her head, "Don't be such a snooze Luke," she said teasingly.

"I just have somewhere to be," he muttered.

"Bare with us for one more hour, then you're more than welcome to leave."

"Thanks Linds," he said.

….

Brooke sat behind her desk, and sighed in frustration. She hadn't found anything to write. She had a deadline and she still didn't have a story. Her phone rang.

"This is Brooke," she answered. "Hales, what's up?" she asked. "Oh, okay. Okay, bye," she said, and hung up.

"Davis," Mike said walking out of his office, and went to Brooke's desk.

"Mike," Brooke said looking up at him.

"I hear you got a possibly good story."

Brooke nodded. "A possible affair between Julian Baker and Lindsay Stevenson," she said.

He looked thoughtful, "I like that," he said. "Two rival publishing companies from Los Angeles. The ceo's offsprings," he said.

Brooke nodded again.

"I like it," he repeated. "Go for it," he said, and walked to his office.

Brooke sighed, "I'm trying too," she muttered, and leaned back on her chair.

…

Haley was trying to figure out what to wear. She knew they were only going to the movies, but she wanted to wear something sexy yet classy. She smiled, and walked to her dresser. She picked up her keys, and walked out of her room with one destination in mind.

…..

Nathan was bored. He had gone to the hotel pool, and had a couple drinks and flirted with a couple of girls. Of course they were ready and willing, but he just wasn't interested. His mind was on Brooke. With a towel wrapped around his waist he walked out onto the balcony. He took in the afternoon sun. Things were different here from LA. New York was something else for him. His phone rang, and he looked at the caller id. He groaned, and answered. "What's up bro?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm getting ready now. Okay, bye," he said and hung up. He chuckled. Lucas was insane for so many reasons.

He shook his head, and walked back into the room.

….

((In the theater))

Haley and Nathan walked to their seats, and they didn't notice the two that had been following them since dinner.

"You look good," Nathan said.

Haley smiled. She was wearing a Brooke original dress. Haley loved Brooke's dresses. "Thank you," she responded.

The movie started. Brooke was sitting a couple rows behind, and Lucas was on the opposite side a row behind Brooke. She was watching Haley and Lucas making themselves comfortable.

Nathan looked over at Haley and looked at the screen. He casually stretched his arm back and up and over lowering his right arm down behind her on the chair. Haley kept her eyes on the screen, and smiled slightly slowly leaning in to him.

Brooke was seething as she saw this display. Lucas looked astonished that Nathan made a balsy move like that.

Haley looked at Nathan and saw that he had been staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

She gave him a sly smile, "Thank you," she whispered.

He tilted his head leaning close to her slowly closing the gap. Brooke's eyes widened, and Lucas cursed under his breath. The couples eyes widened as they saw their lips touch.

Brooke couldn't take anymore. She got up, and hurried out of the theater. Lucas had done the same on the opposite end. Brooke hurried into the lobby not noticing the guy who had been standing in front of the door to the outside. She had walked into him making him stumble. "I'm sorry," she said looking up.

"It's okay," he said turning around.

Brooke gasped, "You," she said.

"You," he said tilting his head.

"Why do I-" Brooke was about to say when her eyes widened, and she pulled Lucas to the side. She looked up seeing Haley and Nathan walk out of the theater hand in hand walking the opposite direction. Lucas had peeked at what she was looking at, and he looked at her. His mind was reeling. She sighed, "Look at them," she whispered. "She is having the date that was supposed to be mine."

Lucas smiled a bit, "What do you mean?"

"Long story," Brooke said meeting his eyes. "Anyways, we never been formally introduced. I'm Brooke. Brooke Davis," she said holding out her hand.

Lucas's eyes widened a bit. He was speechless. She had done the exact same thing he had done. "Nathan," he said shaking her hand. "Nathan Scott."

She smiled, "Nice to meet you Nathan Scott," she said pulling her gloves out of her purse.

"Nice meeting you Brooke Davis," he said nodding.

"Well, I should call it a night," she said, and was about to turn around.

"Wait," Lucas said grabbing her making her stop. "How about a cup of coffee?" he asked.

She looked thoughtful, then she shook her head. "I don't think so," she said.

Lucas was not going to give up. "How about dinner? Tomorrow?" he asked. "I'm in town for two more weeks, and I would love to see New York," he said.

Brooke bit her bottom lip. "Fine," she said giving in. "Dinner, tomorrow night at 8. Joran's. It's on Hartford and 7th," she said.

"Great," he said smiling, his blue eyes sparkling.

Brooke blinked. She was getting lost in thought blue eyes. "Yeah," she said. "Under one condition," she added.

He groaned, "And what's that?"

"I get to ask five questions."

He hesitated, "Deal," he said.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow night then Mr. Scott," she said walking to the side of the sidewalk.

"Can I get your number?" Lucas asked.

"If you want this dinner to happen, you'll show," she said winking at him as the cab pulled up. "See you tomorrow," she said and got into the cab.

Lucas shook his head chuckling watching as her cab took off. "You Brooke Davis, are a mystery," he said smiling, and walked the opposite way.

…

Brooke walked into her apartment seeing Haley already waiting for her. Brooke stiffened.

Haley got up from the couch. "Brooke-" Haley began to say.

"I thought we were friends," Brooke said.

"We are. You're my best friend."

Brooke scoffed, "Which is why your tongue was in his throat," she muttered walking to the table, and placing her purse down.

"Brooke, I wasn't expecting it," Haley said following her. "He just kissed me," she said. She sighed, "and I liked it," she said softly.

"I see," Brooke said looking at her.

"Brooke," Haley said softly. "I'm sorry."

Brooke forced a smile, "I asked you to do this for me, and you did," she said. She shrugged, "There's nothing I can do about that."

"I can stop seeing him."  
Brooke shook her head, "Uh uh," she said. "I can't do that to you."

"But you like him."

"You do too. I don't even know him."

Silence fell upon the two girls who had been best friends since grade school. It was one of those awkward silences that made you feel uncomfortable but you didn't want to leave until you knew that it was okay.

"Are we okay?" Haley asked.

Brooke nodded, "We're okay," she said.

"How about dinner?"

Brooke smiled, "Dinner sounds great."

…

Lucas walked into the hotel room.

"Luke, I kissed her," Nathan blurted as Lucas went to the bathroom not saying anything. "Luke," Nathan said.

Lucas peeked out, "Yeah."

"I kissed her."

"I heard you," he said. "I actually saw it."

Nathan looked confused, and he went to the open bathroom door. "You saw it?" he asked as Lucas washed his face.

"Yep," he said looking at Nathan in the mirror.

"And you're okay with it?" Nathan asked slowly.

Lucas chuckled, and wiped his face with the towel, "Yep," he said walking out of the bathroom, and to his bags.

"Wait. This is the girl you have fantasized about for the past thirteen years since some school project," he said following his brother, and sitting on his bed. "Even while you were with Peyton," he pointed out. "And you're okay with me kissing her?"

Lucas shrugged, and nodded. "Yes, I'm okay with you kissing Brooke."

"Did you hit your head?" Nathan asked. "Wait, are we playing the we got you game?"

Lucas shook his head, "Nope."

"So you're okay if I take her out again?"

"Sure, and I'll be fine if you take her out the next night, and the next, and the next," Lucas said nonchantly.

Nathan looked at him suspiciously. "Okay."

"Okay," Lucas said settling onto his bed with his laptop.

Nathan scoffed in disbelief, and grabbed the remote on the nightstand, and turned the tv on. He glanced at Lucas in the corner of his eye, and shook his head not knowing what else to say.


	5. Chapter Five -- Covering Up

Disclaimer: They're not mine to own! If they were, it would have ended with BRUCAS!

A/N: okay…here's another update y'alls! Haha…if updates have gaps in between it's because I'm only updating when I'm at home, and this weekend was blaaaahhh…weekdays I'm usually at work or school or hanging with friends…but REVIEW! I check my reviews and the more positive feedback I get, I find more reason to write! And make the chapters more and more (: thank you to those who favorited the story! Y'all are great! Anyways, reviewers! This story was going to be coming to an end…but we'll see ;)

_Rockdragon293: thank you…thank you very much (:_

_Guest: here's your update!_

_inScense09: the question is why is he lying to his brother? Lol… it'll be answered in this chapter…or maybe next chapter_

_dianehermans: only time will tell deary…only time will tell (:_

_emcee: thanks!_

Chapter Five – Covering Up

Lucas was sitting behind his desk typing. The publishing company had started to put up an office in New York, and working on a contract. He was brainstorming ideas for his new book, and he had just found his inspiration.

"Luke," Lindsay said walking into his glass office.

"Yep," he said not looking up and continued typing.

"Coffee?" she asked placing the starbucks cup in front of him. "Venti caffe latte, no whip," she said. "Extra foam."

He looked up, and picked it up. "Thanks Linds," he said leaning back, and sipping the hot coffee. He sighed in appreciation. "So, what's up."

"Any ideas on your new book?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Get this," he said. "Pen pals since they were thirteen over a middle school project," he said. "Kept in touch for years, never once met in person, or talked on the phone. Just exchanged emails," he said.

She nodded in amusement, "Sounds like a good start."

"Well, they have been exchanging pictures," he said. "Just not pictures of the other," he said.

"I think that actually has potential. Do they meet?" she asked.

"Hm?" he asked.

"Do they meet?"

"In ways," he said.

"Okay. Well, do they even have a clue?"

"One of them does."

"Sounds like a story Luke. One interesting to read," she said.

He chuckled, "It's interesting to live in it."

"Meaning?"

"Nothing Linds. Nothing."

It fell silent between author and editor. It wasn't those awkward silence. Just the silence of comfortability of one's company.

"This doesn't bother you right?" she asked softly.

"What?" he asked.

"Me and Julian."

He shrugged, "Why should it?"

"Because of what we had."

He chuckled, and took a sip of his coffee. "What we had Linds was fun. That's all it was."

She nodded and stood up. "Well I'm going to lunch with Julian. Want to join?"

"Nah, you go and have lunch with loverboy."

She laughed and walked towards the door. "Luke," she said stopping.

He looked up and met her blue eyes.

"I hope she realizes that you're the guy she has been waiting for," she said.

"Who?"

"The pen pal girl."

"And how did you put that together?"

She smiled, "I just did," she said winking at him, and walked out.

Lucas chuckled, and went back to typing his story.

….

Brooke was running late. She had ran into the coffee shop she went to every morning, and groaned at the long line.

"Brooke over here," a guy said at the counter. He had her drinks waiting. "Three large coffees, one with milk and two splendas," he said pointing at the cup that he marked. "One with low fat milk, 350 degree heat, and extra foam. The last one with vanilla and soy milk," he said.

"Thanks Evan, you're a life saver," she said appreciatively. "You're missing-"

"One large iced vanilla chai latte with three shots of expresso, no whip, and soy milk," he said placing the last cup in the holder.

She sighed, "You're such a doll."

He chuckled, "Anything for you Brooke."

"How can I ever re-pay you?"  
"My girlfriend's a size 5. She loves your dresses, not to busty, but sexy," he said winking.

"You got it," she said.

"Red's her color."

She chuckled, "Thanks," she said leaving him a ten dollar tip, and carried the drink carrier out. She didn't see the person on the other side of the door. "Oooph," she said trying to balance the drinks.

"Hey watch it," he said.

Brooke looked up seeing blue eyes under the black cap he was wearing. "Lucas?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" he asked realizing who she was.

"Uh, yeah. You're Lucas right?"

He chuckled, "The one and only," he said. "And you're Haley?"

"Yeah."

"Brooke's friend."

"Hey Brooke, you forgot your-" Evan said running out to give Brooke her cellphone.

"Thanks Evan," Brooke said taking it.

"Anytime," he said.

Nathan looked at the brunette, "Brooke?" he asked.

"No, he was telling me that Brooke forgot her cellphone," she said.

"Right," Nathan responded. "Ookay."

"Well I got to go. Good seeing you Lucas," she said walking to the side to hail a cab.

Nathan sighed shaking his head. "It's too early for this," he said and walked into the coffee shop.

…..

(a/n: these lyrics are not from anyone, it's from me…)

"His blue eyes stare at me, like it's reading my soul. My heart is on fire, and I'm losing control. Temptation is calling my name, but I mustn' let go, she sang strumming on her guitar. "He wrecks my mind, I cannot sleep. I'm suffocating, I'm dying, I'm yearning. But he doesn't hear me call. Mmm yeah, he doesn't hear me call. Because he doesn't know my name. Oh yeah, he doesn't know my name."

There was a clap from the other side of the bar, and she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, and stood up from the stool. She put the guitar down, and squinted towards the sound.

"That was amazing Hales," he said walking into view.

She inwardly groaned, "Great, my worst nightmare," she said.

He chuckled, "That's not what you called me a year ago."

"A year ago I was lost, confused, and naïve," she said hopping off the stage. "What are you doing here Chris."

"I heard you missed me," he said smirking.

"Really," she said giving him a look.

"Tour got done, and I thought I'd stop by and see my favorite girl, "he said sitting at the bar stool. She went behind the bar. "So you're a bartender now?"

She glared at him, "None of your business, but yes," she said grabbing the dish towel and started wiping the wet glasses.

"You are talented Hales. It's a shame to see it gone to waste."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she muttered.

"And how is Brookie?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"SHE is not your concern."

He chuckled, "Okay. What turned you into a bitch?"

She looked up at him, "Lets see. I think it's when I came home to find you fucking some red head, and blonde on OUR bed! Which I burnt by the way."

"Feisty," he said. "I like that."

Nathan walked in to see Haley in the bar talking to some guy. He felt his hands curl up into fists. He closed his eyes 'Calm down Scott' he thought. "Hey," he said joining them.

"Lucas," Haley said.

Chris turned around, "Ah, blue eyed guy," he said looking amused. This guy was athletically built compared to Chris's scrawny figure.

"Hey," Haley said walking up to him, and pulled his head down and kissed him with so much passion shocking Nathan, Haley, and Chris.

…..

Brooke was finally free from work. For the first time she could breathe. She looked at her watch. It was only five, so she had plenty of time before meeting Nathan for dinner. She drove up to the bar wanting to check on it. She walked inside, and saw Haley and Lucas liplocked.

"Ahem," she said.

Haley pulled away, and immediately separated herself. She fixed herself, "Well," she said walking back to the booth.

"Hey Haley," Nathan said.

Brooke smiled, "Lucas," she said and walked over to Chris. "What the fuck you doing here Keller?" she asked.

"Well, I came to see if my ex wanted to romp in the sack for old times sake, but apparently I've been replaced," Chris said.

"And about time," Brooke muttered.

"So, you're Haley huh?" Chris asked in amusement as Nathan went to the restroom.

"Great our dirty little secret's out," Haley muttered.

"I heard him call Brooke Haley," Chris said shrugging. "Unless you girls really lied to me."

"Really?" Haley asked giving Chris a look. "Besides I'm doing this for Brooke. She begged me too."

"I did NOT beg Hales. I simply asked, and you respectively agreed," Brooke said trying to make it sound good.

Chris chuckled, "This is entertaining. How long do you guys think you can fool this guy?"

"For as long Brooke says," Haley said.

Chris shook his head, "You for sure do not look like a Brooke," he said looking at Haley, then looked at Brooke. "You for damn sure ain't a Haley."

Haley threw the dish towel at Chris's head, and Brooke laughed as Nathan joined them.

….

Lucas was running late. He had gone home, and taken a nap. He was exhausted for some reason, and he had forgotten where this place was. When he got there he saw her with her wine glass in hand, and a book in her left. He caught a glance at the author. "Steinbeck," he said chuckling as he walked into the restaurant.

"How can I help you sir?" the hostess asked.

"I'm actually with her," he said pointing at Brooke.

She nodded, and went on to the next guest letting Lucas walk in.

He walked up to the side of the table, "Ma'am, are you ready to order?" he asked in the best waiter impression he could make.

"I told you I'm-" Brooke began to say looking up, and her eyes widened.

He chuckled, "Found you," he said, and sat down across of her.

"That must have been the tenth waiter, and my fifth glass of wine," she said closing the book, and taking her glasses off. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

He chuckled, "Sorry, I got lost."

"You read?" he asked.

She nodded, "Time to time. Haley said that I'm a nerd. Funny how I used to be her, and she used to be me in high school."

Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, party girl to tutor like girl?" Brooke tried again.

Lucas took a sip of his water. The waiter had gone and taken their order, and they were left to talking.

"So, have you heard of an author name Lucas Scott?" she asked.

He looked up at her, his heart racing. "Um," he said clearing his throat. "Um," he said clearing his throat again.

"Yes or no?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Is this part of your five questions?" he asked.

"No. Well kind of."

"I've heard of him."

"Well, he was my pen pal, and he was the guy my friend was kissing the other night," she said. "Funny how he doesn't even know that's not me. I mean, Hales and I are nothing alike."

"Well, have you read any of Lucas Scott's books?"

"No," she admitted.

"Has your friend Haley?"  
"No."

He looked appalled, but shrugged it off. "Anyways."

"Look, you don't have to continue this date with me if I see naïve," Brooke said.

Lucas looked at her chuckling, "Actually, you're anything BUT. If you haven't read any of Lucas Scott's books. That's a plus in my book," he said. "It's not a big deal. It's all high school angst, a death here, a pregnancy there. Rivalry, secrets, betrayals. Nothing all that exciting," he said shrugging.

"Maybe I should read it."

"No!" he exclaimed knowing full well that there was a picture of him in there.

"What?"

"I mean, okay."

"Okay?"

"Never mind. Lets start over. No book talks, and all that."

Brooke nodded, "I'd like that."

He smiled, "Good."

Lucas and Brooke actually had a lot in common, and the more Lucas got to know her that night. The more he was starting to like her. But he didn't know the consequences of his lies. Not at the time, but at the time it was too early to tell. It was just too early to tell.


	6. Chapter Six -- A Eventful Day

Disclaimer: They're not mine to own! If they were, it would have ended with BRUCAS!

A/N: HEY GUYS! Okay, sooooo here's another chapter because I'm like having the case of insomnia tonight & I have gotten reviews that just made my day! (: I had such a looong day, but I got to spend time with my best friends! We don't have many of the trio girls nights, but I got it tonight… anyways, I checked my email & I saw all of your reviews & I was like I MUST write another chapter or two… seriously…reviews keeps me writing, and YES I do read other peoples stories…it's just I have been sooo busy I don't get to comment on them :/ OH AND THANK YOU TO THE LOYAL REVIEWERS who keeps reading my stories & lets me know what they think! If y'all have ANY suggestions or input…PLEASE feel free to let me know! I'm always open to ideas…anyways SHOUT OUTS::

_Rockdragon293: I like the fact that you are always reviewing, and letting me know that you like my chapters! I try to elaborate more and more every time I write a new chapter (: I'm glad that you like the interaction between brooke and lucas… here's the next chapter!_

_Dianehermans: thank you sooo much for reviewing after every chapter…I really appreciate your comments (: haha…and yes, brooke's not going to like it when the truth comes out…who would? Lol_

_xXalienatedXx: firstly, I want to say…it's awesome that you've commented on every chapter one after another, and the way you commented was really enlightening lol..it was a BL date..it's just brooke thinks his name is Nathan…it'll get explained more to why Lucas did what he did (: _

_lolvelovelovelife: awww thank you (: I try! Haha…. You'll see their reactions! Lol_

_inScense09: another one of my loyal reviewers! Here's more!_

Chapter Six—A Eventful Day

Haley walked into Brooke's apartment, letting herself in with the spare key Brooke had made for her. "Tigger," she called into the empty room.

Brooke walked out of her room with a robe on, and a towel on her head. "Hey," she said.

"Hey."

"So, what do you have planned on this beautiful Saturday?" she asked.

Haley looked amused, "What has gotten you all perky?"

Brooke shrugged, "It is a beautiful day."

There was a knock on the door.

Haley raised an eyebrow, "Who could that be?"

Brooke's eyes widened, "Crap, I'm not ready!" she exclaimed. "Can you let him in? And don't say anything to embarrass me," she added, and headed to her room.

Haley walked to the door completely confused. She pulled the door open revealing a 6'0", clean shaven guy with blonde hair, and mesmorizing blue eyes. One that seemed a little familiar to her. He was athletically built, and was good looking.

"I'm sorry, I think I have the wrong apartment," he said seeing who was at the door.

She raised an eyebrow, "Depends who you're looking for," she said smirking a bit.

"Um, Brooke?" he asked. "Brooke Davis?"

"You're at the right place," she said stepping to the side letting him in. "I'm Haley," she said as she closed the door. "I'm her best friend."

He nodded, "Nathan," he said.

"Well, Nathan. You should make yourself comfy," she said referring to the couch in the living room. "She's going to take a minute."

He nodded again, and walked to the couch. He made himself comfortable as Haley sat at the table reading the fashion magazine that she grabbed from the table by the door. Lucas took out his phone, and texted Lindsay back. She had been bugging him all day about his story, and he was informing her that it was a working progress.

"So Nathan," Haley said suddenly. "Where are you from?" she asked.

Lucas had been so engrossed in reading his email that he didn't hear her, nor did he realize that he was supposed to be Nathan.

"Hello?" Haley tried again.

Lucas looked up, "Um, I'm sorry?"

"Where are you from?"

"Los Angeles, California," he said.

She nodded thoughtfully. "What brings you to New York?"

"Work," he responded.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a writer," he responded again, and stopped. "Crap," he muttered. "I mean I'm an assistant."

Haley looked at him in confusion, "Which one are you?"

Before Lucas could explain Brooke walked out in a green sundress that shaped her in every way.

Lucas stood up in complete awe. "You look-" he began to say.

"Weird?" Brooke asked. "Because I can change," she said.

He chuckled, "No. You look amazing."

She looked down, and blushed pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you," she said softly.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Okay, ewww," she teased.

Brooke turned and glared at her. "What are you doing today?" she asked.

"I am going to the bar," Haley said. "I unfortunately have to work."

Brooke laughed, "Duty calls," she said.

"And I will call you later," Haley said taking this as her cue to leave. She stood up. "Nice meeting you Nathan," she said to Lucas. "Brooke don't do anything I wouldn't," she said winking at her. "See you two later," she added, and walked out of the apartment.

Brooke shook her head, "I can't do anything without her," she said shrugging.

Lucas chuckled, "I understand."

"So shall we?" she asked grabbing her purse from the table.

"We shall," he said, and they headed out of the apartment.

…

Nathan walked out of the coffee shop he had grown fond of. It wasn't pricey, and it was a change of pace from Starbucks. He was surprised at the sights of New York. He didn't think he was going to like it, but he did. Lucas had to practically twist his arm to go with him, and he didn't regret it one bit. His phone rang, and he pulled it out of his pocket. He looked at the caller id and smiled. "Hello Brookie," he said answering.

"Hey," Haley said. "What you up too?" she asked.

"Just got out of a meeting, and now enjoying coffee," he said.

"Want to meet me? I have to work at five, but I have a few hours to kill."

He chuckled, "Sure. Where?"

"Central Park," she said.

"Alright," he responded.

"See you there," she said and hung up.

He raised his eyebrow looking at the phone. "Well bye to you too." He shook his head and walked to the end of the sidewalk to hail a cab.

…

Brooke and Lucas were walking in Central Park with a cup of soda in their hands, and hotdogs in their other.

"Favorite child memory?" Brooke asked.

He chuckled, "Is this part of your five questions?" he asked.

"No. It's part of my twenty questions game," she said biting into her hot dog. "It's Saturday, and I don't want to talk about work right now," she added.

Lucas nodded, "Fair enough," he said as they sat on a park bench to enjoy their food. "I was eight, and it was the first time I ever got to play basketball in a league. Given, we were kids," he added. "But our teams were by divisions. I was in the sixers, and my brother was in the lakers. I remember just faking left, and he tripped on his shoe lace. I went right, and aimed for the basket. I had the ball in both hands, and I remember just thinking just go in. We'll win. I shot the ball, and swish," he said. "That was when I realized that I was meant to play ball," he said chuckling.

"What happened?" she asked.

He looked at her, "Nope. It's my turn to ask you one. What's your favorite childhood memory?" he asked.

She bit her bottom lip looking away, and she looked at him. "It was such a long time ago."

"C'mon, you've got to have one."

She sighed, "I was five," she said. "It was Christmas eve, and my mom made hot cocoa while my dad started the fireplace. Then he laid blankets, and pillows on the floor in front of it. We sat down, and my mom joined us with the cocoas, and read us stories until we all fell asleep," she said looking away closing her eyes. The memory was still etched in her mind as if it was yesterday. She had never talked about her parents in a long time, and remembering something like that was affecting her.

"Brooke," he said.

She opened her eyes, and looked at him. "Favorite out door game as a child?" she asked.

He stared at her for a moment, and decided not to ask her. "Basketball," he responded. "You?"

"Hopscotch," she said. "Favorite color?"

"Red."

"Red?"

He chuckled, "Red." She nodded. "Brooke."

"Hm?"

"You are nothing like I thought at all."

She looked at him in amusement, "Meaning?"

"It's just what I said."

"And you are not as arrogant as I thought you were."

He inwardly chuckled, and looked away watching as kids ran around as people walked by.

…

((On the opposite end of Central Park))

Haley took a picture of Nathan doing a random pose by the statue. She laughed as she looked at the picture, and Nathan joined her.

"You look weird," Haley said handing him his phone.

"I just needed to show people proof that I can be silly," he said smirking.

"You anything else but silly, would be the day pigs can fly," Haley said.

"So tell me something about you Brooke Davis," Nathan said curiously as they walked.

"Like?" Haley asked.

"Like your dreams."

"My dreams huh?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"I want to be a fashion designer," she said taking Brooke's dream. She figured somewhere in the emails Brooke must have mentioned that to Lucas.

He nodded thoughtfully.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Me?" Nathan asked. "I'm doing it."

"And what is that?"

"Writing," he answered knowing that was the best Lucas like answer.

She looked at him, "That's something I'd never expect from you Lucas Scott."

He chuckled, "And why not?" he asked feigning a hurt expression.

She laughed, "Lets just walk."

…

"Has being a journalist something you've always wanted to do?" Lucas asked Brooke. They had gotten up from the bench, and started walking again.

Brooke shook her head, "I actually want to be a fashion designer," she said. "I made this dress," she added.

He looked at her. That was something she didn't mention in her emails. "Oh?" he asked. "It looks designer made."

She smiled, "Thank you." She looked at him, "How about you? Did you always want to be an assistant to an editor?" she asked.

"Can I be honest?" he asked glancing at her.

"Yeah, of course."

"My passion is writing. I've written a couple books."

She raised an eyebrow, "You have?"

He chuckled, "Yeah."

"What books are they?"

"They were never published," he lied.

She nodded.

He didn't understand how someone who reads books never read any of his. It of course was a plus for him, it made lying about who he was a little easier. It's not that he was trying to hide who he was. Whatever she asked, he told her the truth, but he knew this experiment had to go a little longer. He felt wrong for doing this the way he was, but he needed a story. And so did she.

…

Nathan and Haley had to head back to where they met. Haley had work to go too, and Nathan had paperwork to do.

"So, this was fun," Haley said as the cab pulled up in front of her.

Nathan chuckled, "As always."

"Tomorrow?" she asked.

He nodded, "Tomorrow," he whispered leaning in, and giving her a kiss.

She moaned into his mouth, and pulled away. "You are amazing," she said. "Tomorrow," she repeated, and got into the cab.

Nathan watched as the cab pulled away, and he sighed. "I'm screwed," he muttered, and walked the opposite way.

…

Lucas and Brooke had been walking in comfortable silence, just admiring the scenery, and the commotion around them for ten minutes. He looked over at Brooke who had looked up at the trees, and then around her. She was beautiful, he had to admit. The way her green eyes lit up when she talked about topics she had passion for, the affection of the memory she relived, the affection she showed for the things she cared about. This girl was nothing like the girl he met at the conference. She was carefree, and she lived for the moment. She had even twirled just for the heck of it. She was a girl with ambition, and dreams. He knew he was falling for her, and they had only known each other for a few days. Lying to her was something he knew he was going to pay for eventually, but he couldn't tell her the truth. Not yet. Not when he was starting to really know who she was, and he was getting the inspiration he lost a long time ago. He was getting it back, and it was because of her. He watched as she helped a little girl with her kite as the dad got his little girl ice cream. He sighed, she was going to hate him, and he knew that as a fact. He was lying all because of an experiment he was trying to do. She was going to hate him, he knew it too.

…..

_A/N: End of the chapter! Haha, there you guys are! Lucas's secret it out! Yes, I know it's manipulative, and mean. But please understand that Lucas isn't a bad guy. When he met her, he saw the chance to write a story of something that could be interesting, and at the same time he is living that story. Remember, they were just pen pals, and friends. But question is…what happens when Brooke finds out? And will Brooke ever get the story she was after? What happens when Naley finds out? Will they all get their happy ending? Hmmm…._


	7. Chapter Seven -- Revealing

A/N: heeeeey guys I'm baaaaack! Sorry for the long delay, I haven't been able to update lately…. And I kind of ran into a writer's block…but work has been killing me… anyways THANK YOU sooooo much for reviews and follows (: y'all are AWESOME!

_Dianehermans: heeeey! Thank you sooo much for always looking for my story (: and private messaging making sure I haven't forgotten about this story haha…DON'T you worry the brucas kiss is coming (:_

_Mamizukee: awww not feeling naley ): haha I LOVE naley….i guess I'm such a brucas fan that I try to concentrate on them…_

_emcee 10/9/12 . chapter 6 _

_Please continue soon!_

Here's the continuation (:

_inScense099/26/12 . chapter 6_

_Wow! Another pretty great chapter! Please do more like soon!_

Haha glad you like it! Thank you (:

_mezzy 9/26/12 . chapter 6 _

_Love it!_

Awwww thank you! (:

_xXalienatedXx9/26/12 . chapter 6_

_No problem sometimes you just need to review every chapter so that people can get a clue and review themselves especially when a story is as good and entertaining as this one :D Anyways this chapter...ooh that bastard is doing it for a story? Ok Brooke most definitely has every right to get mad at him lol. Please update soon!_

Haha soooooooo truuuuuueeeee…. But yes brooke has every right to be mad (:

_rockdragon2939/26/12 . chapter 6_

_It is my pleasure to review you wonderful story:) Loving all the interaction between Naley and Brucas. And you are definitely elaborating more and more each chapter. Can't wait for the next chapter!_

Hahahahahha I loooove naley and brucas (: here's the next chapter! (:

Chapter Seven – Falling for you

It had been a month since Brooke had met Lucas, and they had been spending a lot of time with each other. Although the secret was killing Lucas, he knew for the sake of the book he had to keep playing along.

Lucas was sitting outside the coffee shop with a cup of hot coffee in a styro foam cup, and a newspaper in front of him. He loved Saturdays, especially one he could relax, and have time for himself. He didn't have to worry about work, and he didn't have to work on his book. His phone rang, and he picked it up from the table. He smiled seeing the caller id. "Hey man."

"Luke, hey."

"What's up Mouth?"

"I have news. You busy?"

"Nah."

"I'm getting married Luke," Mouth said.

Lucas chuckled, "Wow, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you."

"This is big man."

He laughed, "Yeah. Never thought that I, Mouth McFadden would get married."

Lucas chuckled, "Nah man, it's just a matter of time."

"Luke I have a question."

"Go ahead man."

"Will you be my best man?"

"Of course."

"The wedding's next month, in Tree Hill."

"It'd be good to go home."

"We all miss you Luke."

He chuckled, "I miss home too."

"You and Nate have been gone for a couple weeks yet it feels like forever."

"Right?"

Lucas sighed. It was nice talking to Mouth. It had been awhile since he had been home. Work had been getting the best of him. It would be nice to go back home. He needed to go home.

Haley and Nathan were at the bar Haley worked at. Haley was behind the bar wiping the washed glasses preparing them for the night. "So Lucas don't you have stuff to do?" she asked.

He chuckled, "Like?"

"Like, work?"

He laughed, "Recruiting teams is what I do baby," he said winking.  
She nodded, "Well I guess that answers my questions," she said.

"So how long have you and Haley known each other?" he asked.

"Since we were kids," Haley responded. "We grew up in a small town in northern New York."

Nathan nodded, "I see," he said.

"Yeah, Haley had a hard time growing up."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Haley said not wanting to give up too much about Brooke. She didn't know how much Brooke had told him.

"So how about we sneak to the back for a quickie," Nathan said jokingly.  
Haley laughed. "Dream on Luke. Dream on."

Nathan chuckled and looked up at the stage seeing Chris set up the stage. "He's here?  
"He's entertainment."

"Is he funny?"

Haley laughed, "I wish."

Nathan chuckled, and sighed watching her prepare the bar.

…..

Brooke was running late. She was trying to finish a story. She promised Haley that she'd make it to the bar. She didn't even know why she was going through so much trouble trying to protect a guy she barely knew. She knew it was not the story she had discussed with Mike, but she knew that to save his job she couldn't reveal who he was or the truth. She sighed. She hated working on Saturdays, especially when she had a deadline first thing Sunday morning. She read the story, and edited a few parts. With satisfaction she hit submit, and logged off her computer. She stood up, grabbed her things, and walked out without looking back.

…..

Lucas walked to the bar Nathan had told him too. He knew Brooke was showing up. He knew he had to tell her who he was. The secret was killing him. His phone rang, and he pulled it out of his pocket. He sighed seeing Lindsay's name flashing on the screen. He sighed, and answered. "Hey Linds," he said.

"Luke! Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm meeting up with Nate at a bar, why?"

"Julian told me that you're going to tell Brooke who you are. Why are you going to do that?"

"I have too Linds," he said. "I just have too."

"Your story won't be finished."

He chuckled, "Well, I don't care about it right now."

"Lucas what if she never speaks to you again? Have you taken that into consideration?"

Lucas blew air out of his mouth knowing she was right. "Fine," he muttered.

"Look, she seems to be a nice girl. You blow this Luke, you lose your story, and her."

"Okay, okay," Lucas said in defeat. He reached the bar. "I have to go."

"Be careful Luke," Lindsay said.

"I will. Bye," he said and hung up. He looked up seeing Brooke getting out of the cab ahead of him. He watched her flawlessly walk up to the bouncer, gave him a peck on the cheek as he opened the rope, and walked into the bar. He sighed looking down. He really wanted to tell her that he was Lucas. The Lucas she thought she met, was his baby brother Nathan. There was so much he wished he could tell her, but he just didn't know how.

…..

Brooke was on her second drink when she spotted Lucas. He was talking to Nathan. She walked over to them, "So you two know each other?" she asked raising an eyebrow at Lucas.

Lucas chuckled, "We're brothers," he said.

She nodded in amusement. "I see," she said. "Well Nathan, I think you should dance with me," she said looking at Lucas.

"Sure," Nathan responded.

Brooke looked at Nathan weirdly, "I asked Nathan," she said tilting her head.

Lucas glared at Nathan, and looked at Brooke. "Sorry, he forgets his name sometimes," he joked.

"More like never," Nathan muttered.

"Your blowing it dude," Lucas muttered, as he walked by him, and followed Brooke onto the dance floor.

Nathan sighed. He hated lying. He was tired of these lies, and games they had been playing. He looked over at the bar seeing Haley switch with another bartender, and she headed over to him. He watched her smile shyly. She was beautiful. She walked with confidence, and yet shyly. It was like she didn't know she was beautiful, and that was what caught his attention in the beginning.

"Hey," she said reaching him. "You're still here."

He chuckled, "Yes I am," he said downing his scotch.

"So, wanna dance?" Haley asked.

"Yes," he said grabbing her hand, and bringing her next to Lucas and Brooke.

(A few hours later)

Nathan was really falling for her. He knew it the first time they kissed, and he spent more and more time with her. He was getting hot and bothered by the way she was grinding up on him that he spun her around, and kissed her.

Haley was taken by surprise from the kiss, but quickly melted into it, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer.

All of a sudden someone jerked her back, and Nathan was slapped across the face.

He re-cooperated as strong hands caught Haley breaking her fall from hitting the ground hard. Nathan's vision came into view and he was staring at the brunette, and Lucas who had caught Haley.

"What the fuck?" Nathan asked.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Brooke asked getting into Nathan's face. "I thought years of emailing you would have known that she's not Brooke," she said scoffing.

Nathan blinked, "You're Brooke?" he asked.

"Wow, he does have a brain," Brooke said sarcastically. "Look, you guys kiss secretly, fine! I can't help that but with me here?! Hales, you know better," Brooke said glancing at her best friend.

"Brooke," Haley began to say.

Brooke held a hand up looking at them in disgust. "It was like you guys were having sex on the dance floor, that's disgusting," she said, and walked away.

Haley looked apologetically at Nathan, "I'm sorry Lucas," she said as Nathan rubbed his chin.

Nathan looked at Lucas then at Haley. "Thing is, I'm not Lucas," he said.

Haley's mouth dropped as she looked at Lucas then at Nathan. "You two are who?"

"I'm Lucas," Lucas said behind her.

Haley sighed, and looked at Nathan. "Then you must be Nathan."

"Guilty," Nathan said. "I need ice on this. She was petite, but she could throw a hell of a slap."

Haley nodded, "I have to go after her."

"I'll do it," Lucas said.

Haley looked at Nathan, "Lets get some ice on that," she said holding her hand out to Nathan.

Nathan nodded taking her hand, and let her lead them to the bar.

Lucas ran out the bar, and looked around. He saw Brooke across the street walking opposite direction from the bar. He ran after her. "Brooke," he called out to her. He caught up with her around the corner, and pulled her arm. "Brooke, you okay?"

Brooke looked up at him, "Seriously?" she asked. "Did you not see what happened in there?!" she asked. "Years of emailing, all the secrets I've told him, the countless hours we spent chatting. Yet, he didn't see I'm Brooke."

"He does," Lucas said softly.

Brooke stopped looking at him, "I doubt that," she said. "I'm tired Nathan, I'm going home," she said and started to walk.

"You miss your parents, but you'd never admit it," he said. Brooke stopped but didn't turn around. "You have a scar on your leg, and got it by falling off a tree when you were five. Your mom didn't like it when you got dirty because she cared about what people would think. And you wanted attention from your parents but never got it. They thought giving you a bunch load of cash and credit cards would make up for the love and affection they didn't give you," Lucas finished.

Brooke slowly turned around, "H-How do you know those things?" she asked.

He looked at her, and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm Lucas," he said.

Her eyes widened, "You're what?" she asked.

"I'm Lucas," he repeated.

Her eyes went from confusion to cold, angry, and distant.

"Brooke," he said stepping forward.

She shook her head, "Uh-uh," she said stepping back.

"I-I have always wanted to tell you who I am. I just-"

"You just what Lucas?" she asked fighting the tears in her eyes. "I told you all my deep dark secrets, I-" she said looking away. "Yet you lie to me," she said.

"You have been too. You used Haley to be you," he said.

She looked away.

"Brooke, give me a chance," he said taking a step, and stopped seeing if she'd run.

She looked up at him, not moving.

"One chance," he said. "And I will never lie again."

Brooke stared at him. She nodded, and he closed the gap pulling her into his arms hugging her. She hugged back, and looked up at him.

He looked down into her green eyes, and as if magnetized, he leaned down, and kissed her. First it was slow, and passionate, and quickly intensified. He pushed her into the alley, and pushed her against the building wall deepening the kiss. He knew he couldn't take it farther than this. Not now, but her lips were addicting. He pulled away, and rested his forehead against hers. He finally told her the truth, at least half of it. Now the other half would not be so easy. Not easy at all

…

Nathan watched Haley clean up the bar.

"So, Chris seems to be spending time here a lot," he remarked seeing him flirting with one of the girls that had stayed.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Unfortunately," she muttered. "And to make matters worse, he has been bunking at my place," she said.

Nathan raised an eyebrow, "Not like that," she said giving him a look.

He chuckled, and leaned forward. "Now you know that I'm Nathan, and I know that you're not Brooke. How about we go on a real date?" She raised an eyebrow, and wiped the glass in her hand. "Ya know. As Nathan and Haley, not Lucas and Brooke."

She thought about it, "That seems do-able," she said.

He chuckled, "How about I take you home tonight?" he asked.

"How about we go to your place?" she asked smiling.

He chuckled, "I share a hotel room with my brother, and I'm sure he won't want to hear what we're doing?"

"And what would that be?" she asked.

He chuckled, "Just to talk. Just to know each other better," he stated.

"We can make that happen."

He smiled, "Good," he said.

Haley nodded, "Good," she whispered staring at him.


	8. Chapter Eight -- Dating

Disclaimer: They're not mine to own…

a/n: I'm back! Thank you for the reviews everyone! You guys reading it makes me happy (:

Love NH : _hahaha thank you (: here's the update! _

savvie : _thank you for reviewing! (: here's the update!_

xXalienatedXx: _yes half truth is out (: _

Guest: _thank you for reviewing (:_

DRAMA: _I looooooove naley & brucas! (: thank you for reviewing (:_

gracie: _thank you (:_

inScense09: _haha thank you (: it's good to be back… and half the truth is off…yes (:_

rockdragon293: _good (: I think I could have written it better…I kind of rushed it…but I'm glad you like it (:_

dianehermans_: haha there's a lot left! Ohhhh and your welcome for the kiss (: you asked for it haha…but there is more (:_

amy lee: _update! (:_

Chapter Eight – Dating

Lucas was in his office typing away in his computer. He knew that the concept was thrown off, but he still had a story going. He was sure of it. He sat back, and read the page he had written. There was a knock on the door, and he looked up seeing Brooke walk in. He smiled, and saved the page, and clicked out the page. "Hey babe," he said.

"Hi," she said shyly.

He chuckled, "It's nice for you to come. What's up?" he asked.

She sighed, "Wanna do lunch?" she asked.

"Um, yeah. That sounds good."

"Good," she said smiling.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hey Luke," Lindsay said walking into the office. "Oh," she said noticing Brooke who was staring at her. "Hi."

"Hi," Brooke said smiling.

Lucas chuckled, "Lindsay, this is Brooke. Brooke, Lindsay."

"Nice to finally meet you," Lindsay said.

"You too," Brooke said. "You're prettier than Luke made you to be."

"Thank you," Lindsay said. "Your girlfriend's pretty and smart Luke."

Lucas chuckled, "Yes she is."

Brooke laughed, "Lunch, Luke?" she asked.

He nodded, and stood up. Brooke did the same. "We're going to lunch. Do you want anything Linds?"

"No, its fine. I'm meeting Julian."

"Okay, well lets go babe," he said to Brooke.

"Nice meeting you," Brooke said to Lindsay.

"Nice meeting you too," Lindsay said as they walked out. "Cute couple," she said watching as they walked down the hall to the elevators, and he reached out and grabbed her hand.

….

Nathan was sitting in the stands with a clipboard in hand, and a hat on. He was watching the players run around in the court. He got up, and went to the coach.

"So, which of my boys are you recruiting?" Coach Fawkner asked.

"37 got potential," Nathan said looking over his notes.

"Jefferson is my best shooting guard," he said nodding.

"5 would do good as well. I just got to see them in a game," Nathan said.

"Come back at 7, we play against Long Island Highschool," he said.

Nathan nodded, "Will do."

"They any good to play pro?"

"Damn good coach," he said.

"Which team are you recruiting for?" Coach Fawkner asked.

Nathan chuckled, "I'm an independent contractor. I recruit to whichever team picks them up, and how much money is agreed upon."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah."

"See you tonight."

"Tonight," Nathan said in agreement, and left.

….

Haley was cleaning her apartment. She wanted it to be perfect for dinner. This was the first dinner as Nathan and Haley.

"Who would have known that I'm so nervous," Haley said outloud.

"Talking to yourself James?" Brooke asked walking into the apartment.

"I'm just so nervous," Haley admitted scrubbing the same pot for the past ten times.

"Just breathe," Brooke said dropping the extra key in her purse, and the purse on the couch. She walked into the kitchen. "Haley, I've never seen you so nervous."

"I've only been in three relationships Brooke," Haley said putting the pan down. "Tyler, four years. My first everything. Chase, the most sweetest guy ever. I should have never hurt him the way I did. And Chris, four years of my life I'd never get back."

"You did good when you thought he was Lucas."

"That's the thing Brooke. I thought he was Lucas, I was doing it for you. That," she said and paused sighing. "That was easy."

"And this will be too Hales."

Haley sighed, "I hope so," she muttered.

"It will be, and your going to make an amazing dinner."

Haley gave Brooke a look, "C'mon you know I can't cook."

"You been getting better," Brooke tried.

Haley laughed, "Thanks for trying," she said.

"Better?" Brooke asked smiling.

"Yes," she said. "Thanks Brooke. You always put a smile on my face."

"That's what best friends do tutor girl," Brooke said winking.

"Thank you Tigger."

….

Brooke was sitting in her livingroom typing on her computer. There was a knock on her door. She looked up, and looked at the time on her computer. She closed the lap top, and stood up. She was in her home made Clothes Over Bro pink tank top, and gray sweats. She opened her door, and was greeted by a bouquet of orchids.

"Weird," she said. "There has to be someone in there."

"Hey," Lucas said appearing behind the bouquet.

"Hey," she said letting him in. She took the bouquet, "Thank you." She put them into a vase, and turned around seeing Lucas right behind her. Her heart started pounding.

"I been wanting to do this all day," he muttered closing the gap, and she backed up into the counter. He lifted his hand up, and ran his finger on his lips. "So irrisistable," he said and leaned in kissing her lips. "So gorgeous," he said pulling away, and kissing her again deepening the kiss everytime he pulled away, and went in to kiss her again.

"Uh-Uh," she said pulling his head down so they kissed again.

The kiss grew passionate, and got deeper with every pressing moment. He lifted her leg up pushing himself to her. She moaned feeling his member.

"Room," she muttered.

He chuckled, "What about dinner?" he asked.

"Room, then dinner," she said and pulled him to the room.

He chuckled, "Girl, you gone be the death of me," Lucas said.

…

Haley was so nervous, and she watched as he chewed on the chicken.

He chuckled, "What's wrong?" he asked after he chewed, swallowed, and washed it down with beer.

"How was it?" she asked.

He cleared his throat. "It was um-" he began to say.

Haley laughed, "You can be honest. I know I'm not the greatest cook."

He chuckled, "It's not that bad," he said.

"C'mon, now you're just being nice."

"No I'm serious. My mom," he said chuckling. "Now she can't cook."

Haley tilted her head, "I thought you and Luke are brothers."

"Yeah," he said eating the potato.

"I thought your mom can cook?" she asked.

He chuckled, "Lucas's mom can cook," he said. "My mom," he said pausing. "She can't even make a pot of coffee right."

"You and Lucas have different mom's?"

"Different mom's, same dad."

"Ah, hence the same last name."

"Yes," he said and looked at her. He watched as she sipped her wine.

"What?" she asked.

"You're beautiful Haley," Nathan said.

She blushed, "Thank you Nathan," she said, and smiled. "Now eat mister," she said. "Before your food gets cold."

"Yes ma'am," he said chuckling.

Haley smiled. This was amazing.

….

Brooke looked up panting as Lucas rolled off her. "Wow," she said breathlessly.

Lucas chuckled, "Yeah, wow."

She looked at him, "That was our first time."

Lucas laughed, "It is."

She snuggled next time to him, and he wrapped his arm around her. "Thank you Luke," she said.

Lucas sighed. He didn't want to ruin this, but he had a feeling somehow, some way it was going to be. It was just a matter of time, and he hoped it wasn't going to be anytime soon.


	9. Chapter 9- Nervousness

Disclaimer: Hey guys! Haha I decided to write another chapter, because I'm on a role with ideas at the moment…..and I already have another story brewing! I'm just working hard to finish this story, because a fanfic I've written never went well when I had like two different stories and I been working hard on this new one! I was going to wait til I had a few more reviews…but I'm off today (: sooooo here's an updaaaaaaaate!

inScense09: _thank you for your loyal reviews! (: _

crazeechick27: _haha yes it will for sure complicate things (: buuuut it is going somewhere I promise…_

dianehermans: _haha thank you for your loyal reviews (: thanks for being a brucas survivor (:_

Guest: _hahahaha yesssss_

rockdragon293: _wow thank you (: an update! _

Chapter Nine – Nervousness

"Haley I need my dress back," Brooke said walking into Haley's apartment.

"Well thanks for knocking," Haley said getting up from her couch.

"Why should I knock? I have a key," Brooke said holding it up, and headed to the bedroom.

"Brooke-" Haley began to say.

"Whoaaaa, I didn't see that," Brooke said walking out of the room.

"Nathan's showering," she said as Nathan walked out with a towel around his waist.

"Put some clothes on hotshot," Brooke said, and went back into the room.

"I would but you're in there," Nathan said after her.

"There's the bathroom," she responded heading to the closet.

Haley followed Brooke, pushing Nathan into the bathroom. "What dress are you looking for?" Haley asked as she sat on her bed.

"The blue one with the cute buttons down the front," she said.

"The one you made me?" Haley asked.

Brooke stuck her head out of the closet, "Did I?" she asked.

"Brooke, what's going on?" Haley asked.

"I'm nervous," she admitted walking out of the closet.

"For?"

"In three days we're driving with the boys to their hometown, for a WEDDING Hales! We're meeting their families, their friends. We been dating for only two weeks."

"It'll be fine Brooke. I'll be there too," Haley said.

"Then why aren't you nervous?" she asked.

Haley smiled, and petted Brooke's head, "I am," she said through her teeth. "I'm just better hiding it than you are sweetie," she said as Nathan walked out of the bathroom, and smiled at the two girls.

…

"Luke, I want the first chapter on my desk by day's end," Lindsay said peeking into Lucas's office.

Lucas looked up at Lindsay, "Day's end?" Lucas asked. "Who talks like that?" he asked teasingly.

"I do," Lindsay said smiling.

"Well, I guess I can polish up the first chapter, and give it to you," he said.

"You're going to be gone for three weeks Luke, I need that first chapter."

"Fine Linds. What else would you like?" he asked smirking.

Lindsay rolled her eyes, "I forgot you got that kind of humor Luke." She smiled.

He chuckled, "Always looking to put a smile on your serious face Lindsay," he said.

She stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You look happy Luke," she said.

"It's because I am Lindsay," he said. "Brooke's amazing."

"So I take it you two already have had sex," she said.

Lucas chuckled, "One, none of your business," he said. "Two, yes."

"C'mon Luke. We're friends. We dated for almost two years, and I been your editor for a very long time. So I have say."

"In my work, yes you do. In my relationship, you don't."

She laughed, "Fine. Fine," she said.

"She's meeting my mom in three days," he said.

"Oh, she excited?"

"More like nervous," he said.  
"I love your mom. She's amazing."

"And she likes you," Lucas pointed out.

"She'll like Brooke."

"I know," Lucas said.

Lucas smiled. He really wanted Brooke to meet his friends and family. Although he was nervous that going home would bring back a lot of past, and a past he didn't really look forward to go home too. He just hoped that this would be a good trip. He really hoped.

…..

Brooke was at home going through her closet. She didn't know what to pack. She had a lot of clothes, and she didn't even know where to start. There was a knock on her door. She ran over to it, and pulled the door open. "Baby!" she exclaimed pulling him in.

"I brought, whoa," he said as she kissed him, and brought him into the room. "Babe, I'm pretty hungry, but if you want sex first," he said jokingly.

She glared at him, "Luke, that's not funny," she said pulling out the luggage from her closet.

He looked around at all the clothes thrown around the room. "Winter cleaning Brooke?" he asked.

"I don't know what to bring!" she exclaimed.

"Brooke, clothes," Lucas said like 'duhhhh'.

"I know that. I just meant-" she stammered.

He chuckled and walked up to her. "Babe, your nervous, and I get that," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.

She looked up at him, "What if they don't like me?" she asked innocently.

"Oh sweety, they won't like you," he said. Her eyes widened, "They'll love you," he said.

"You think?"

"I know so," he said kissing her forehead.

"You have moments Luke," she said looking up at him.

"Anything for you pretty girl," he said staring into her green eyes.

"Thanks Luke," she said resting her head on his chest as he hugged her.

….


	10. Chapter 10 -- Tree Hill

Disclaimer: Hey guys! I'm writing again! Haha yes I been updating lately (: HAPPY THANKSGIVING y'all! Heeeerrrrrrrrreeeee's an update (:

wrestlingfan29: _here's an update (:_

Janelle: _thank you (:_

dianehermans: _here's the wedding update (:_

rockdragon293: _aaaannnnnnd here comes TREE HILL (:_

Chapter Ten – Tree Hill

Lucas was driving the rental car they had rented. Nathan was in the front seat reading the map.

"We almost there dude?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, according to this map," Nathan muttered.

"Are we there yet?" Brooke asked popping her head in the middle of the boys.

"Not yet pretty girl," Lucas said chuckling.

"I'm bored," Haley said from the seat behind Lucas's.

Nathan laughed, "We're almost there."

…

(Two hours later)

"Pretty girl, we're here," Lucas said tapping her arm.

She opened her eyes, and squinted at the bright sun. "Ugggh," she groaned. She stretched, and looked up at the blue eyes she had woken up with the past month in a half.

Lucas helped Brooke out of the car. "We dropped Nate and Hales off at Nate's parent house," he said. "Well, with my dad and Nate's anyways," he said.

She looked at the house that Lucas grew up in. "This is cute," she said.

He chuckled as he picked up their bags that he had taken out of the trunk before waking Brooke up. They walked up to the front door, and he put the bags down. "Still nervous babe?" he asked.

"A little bit," she admitted.

"You'll be fine," he said pecking her lips, and rang the doorbell.

After a minute or two, the door opened revealing an elder dark haired woman.

"Lucas," she said opening it wider, and hugged her older son.

"Hi mom," he said. "This is my girlfriend, Brooke Davis," he said.

"Hi," Brooke said holding out an hand.

"Come here," Karen said pulling her into a hug. "Come on in," she said pulling her in. Lucas chuckled, and picked up the bags, and followed them in.

…

"So, you're Haley," Deb said giving her a cup of coffee.

"Um yeah," Haley said shyly accepting the coffee.

Nathan walked into the kitchen after bringing the bags upstairs.

"Dad here?" he asked.

"He's at the dealership," Deb responded.

Nathan nodded.

"So, how did you two meet?" Deb asked.

Haley and Nathan exchanged looks. "Well um-" they both said.

"It's a funny story," Nathan said rubbing the back of his neck.

"We have all day," Deb pointed out.

…

"Mmmm this is a good omelette," Brooke said.

Karen smiled, "Thank you," she said.

"Momma," a little brunette girl said running into the kitchen, and jumped onto Karen's lap.

"Hey kiddo," Lucas said ruffling Lily's hair.

"Hey," she said pouting.

Lucas chuckled, "I missed you squirt."

"I missed you too Luke," she said.

"So, you seeing the gang tonight?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, we're grabbing drinks at Bullseye," Lucas said.

"Sounds good. So do you two need to rest?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, I brought my bags to my old room."

Karen nodded, "Luke, I don't really feel you two should share a bed," she said.

Brooke smiled, "I could get a hotel room."

"Don't be silly Brooke," Karen said. "Lucas will have the couch."

"I-I can't do that," Brooke said.

"But you are," she said. "Luke doesn't mind."

"I don't mind," Lucas said winking at Brooke.

Brooke sighed, "If you insist," she said.

"I insist," Karen said smiling.

…

(At the bar)

Haley found Brooke and Lucas, and ran over to them. She was already tipsy from what Brooke could tell.

"Tigger!" she exclaimed. "I was thinking you two wouldn't make it," she said happily.

"Sorry we were late," Brooke said. "We were um, preoccupied," she said blushing.

"Having sexxxx," she sang.

Lucas chuckled, "Where is everyone?" he asked Haley.

"At the booth, " Haley said.

They walked over to the booth. Brooke looked her arm into through Haley's arm, and they guided the bubbly brunette to the booth were Nathan was having drinks with Mouth, Skills, Bevin, Peyton, Jake, and a red head brunette Lucas figured was Millie.

"Luke," Mouth said. "You made it," he said drunkily.

Lucas chuckled and helped himself to a cup, and poured beer from the pitcher. He did the same for Brooke.

"Thanks babe," Brooke said.

"Are you going to introduce us Luke? " the bottle blonde said.

"Oh right. Brooke, this is Marvin McFadden," he said.

"The one getting married," Brooke said.

Lucas nodded. "That's Skills, his girl Bevin, Tim, Rachel, Peyton, Jake and-" he said stopping at Milli.

"Millicent," she said. "Millie. Call me Millie."

Lucas nodded again, "Millie. Guys, my girlfriend Brooke."

"Nice meeting you," Peyton said. "Brooke?" she asked looking at Lucas. "Is this the penpal girl?" she asked.

Lucas chuckled, "Yeah."

She nodded. "Nice to finally meet you pen pal girl," she said.

Brooke smiled, "Nice to meet you too Peyton."

Lucas thought seeing Peyton again was going to be awkward. Seeing her again brought back memories. Memories of when they were together. He looked over at the brunette who was talking to Mouth, and Skills, and Haley and Nathan talking. "This is home," he muttered. "Home."

…

They had been hanging out and catching up.

"Remember that one girl Luke," a drunken Mouth said. "What was her name," he said.

Lucas chuckled, "Who Mouth?"

"The one tha took my virginity," he rambled.

Brooke was laughing as she sat on Lucas's lap.

"Ahhh Gigi,"Lucas said.

"Yeeeeeeaaaaehehe her," he slurred. "You two are soooocute," he said.

"Thank you," Lucas said.

"Bookiiiieee!" Haley exclaimed drunkily.

"Haleeeeeysysysy," Brooke responded equally drunk.

"I think it's time we stake our girls home," Nathan said somewhat drunk.

Lucas chuckled, "I think you're right little bro."

"Hoome," Haley said, "I don't want to go home."

"We have too," Nathan said helping Haley.

"I'm having fuuuun," Brooke said.

"Me toooooo," Haley slurred.

"We're going home," Lucas said. "Say bye bye Brooke," Lucas instructed.

"Bye bye," Brooke said to everyone.

"Byeeesssss," Haley said.

"Bye," everyone responded, and the four left.

…


	11. Chapter 11 - Discovering

Disclaimer: They're not mine to own!

a/n: okay, soooo here's another update! (: haha… I know I been updating but I don't work til noon soooo i have time to kill (: I don't sleep much…and besides I am trying to finish this story…but I might put up my second one before I even finish lmao…I LOOOOVVVE reviews & faithful reviewers are AMAZING! And followers are good too (:

Guest: _I try to update as often as I can….i know people get anxious for updates… (: and I'm one of them! When I'm reading a story I can't get enough of…I'm always checking lol…_

Drama: _awwwww I'm sorry...well, drunk people are interesting…I like being able to remember and seeing how stupid drunk people are lmao…but TRUST me…clubs are not at all that interesting…you aren't missing out a thing… I just wanted to have some humor in this story… and I had my share of drunken moments lol.._

Dianehermans: _hahahahaha yeeeeeeeeesssss…luke is on the couch…question is…does he stay there? Lol…._

Chapter Eleven – Never knew the feeling

Lucas woke up to the smell of breakfast. He smiled as he felt someone jump onto the couch. He knew who it was.

"Luke wake up," she said.

He sat up, "Hey monster," he said to his little sister.

"Morning," she said.

"Where were you yesterday," he asked.

"Sleepover. Mom just picked me up."

Lucas nodded.

Karen walked into the living room. "Hey you two, good you're up," she said looking at Lucas.

He chuckled, "Yes. Morning mom," he said.

"I cooked breakfast before I have to head out to the café. You should wake up the other two, and your brother," she said referring to the sleeping brunette who was on the floor on his stomach.

Lucas chuckled. He grabbed a pillow, and threw it at the sleeping figure. He mumbled, and grabbed the pillow, and hugged it. "Wake up Nate," he said throwing another one.

"Five more minutes," he muttered.

"That's all you have before Lils go jumping," Lucas said standing up, and stretching. He stumbled down the hall feeling dizzy. "How much did I drink?" he asked no one in particular. He went to his room, and opened the door. The room was dark, and he looked over to the bed. Haley was half in the blanket, and half out. Brooke was under the covers. He walked over to where Brooke was. He sat on the edge of the bed, "Pretty girl," he said shaking her.

"Go away," she muttered.

"My mom cooked bacon," he said.

She immediately sat up, and groaned feeling the room spin, and her head pound. "Goodness, ow," she muttered.

He chuckled, "Hung over huh?" he asked.

She nodded, and hit his arm. "You know I love bacon."

He laughed, "Aw I'm sorry babe," he said kissing her forehead. He looked over at Haley, "Issue is waking her up."

Brooke laughed, "Yeah, she is a hard one," she said. "Especially when she's still drunk."

Lucas sighed, "I guess she eats later."

Brooke nodded, "Best guess."

"Nate won't wake up either, sooooo-"

Brooke smiled, "They're perfect for each other."

Lucas chuckled, "Yeah," he whispered and leaned in kissing her lips. She kissed him back, and pulled his head so the kiss deepened. She leaned back onto the bed, and he followed. "Whoa pretty girl, Hales is sleeping."

She smiled, "It's not like she hasn't been witness to it before," Brooke said in between kisses.

Lucas pulled away enough to stare into her hazel eyes, "Kinky," he said raising an eyebrow.

Brooke laughed, and pulled him back to kiss her.

"Ahem," came a voice at the door way.

Lucas immediately rolled off Brooke falling to the floor. He sat up seeing his mom, and Nathan at the door way.

Brooke sat up looking around blushing.

"Breakfast is ready," Karen said. "See you in the kitchen," she said looking amused, and turned. She walked out.

"Well, that's a nice view," Nathan teased.

"Shut up," Lucas muttered standing up.

"I'll wake up Hales," Brooke said.

Nathan nodded, and Lucas walked out. Nathan followed, "Gee, if Karen didn't stop it, I'm sure y'all would have been having sex," he teased.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he muttered.

Nathan laughed.

…..

(After breakfast)

The two couples went down to the downtown mall in Wilmington. It was over an hour drive, but it was the only mall close to Tree Hill.

Lucas and Brooke were walking around hand in hand when Lucas's phone rang. He pulled it out of her pocket. "Hey Linds," he said. "Um, I'm working on that," he said. "Yes," he said. "Okay. Well," he said clearing his throat. "Yes," he said. "Okay, bye."

Brooke looked at him, "Lindsay?"

"Yeah," he said. "She's hounding me on my second chapter."

"New book?" Brooke asked.

He chuckled, "Yeah. You know publicize," he said.

Brooke nodded. "Um, so I quit my job," she said randomly.

Lucas looked at her, "You quit?" he asked.

Brooke nodded, "Um yeah. It's not what I want to do with my life, you know?"

He chuckled, "Yeah. I know what you mean?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "You are Lucas Scott," she said. "You have your dream as an author."

He chuckled, "And you can have your dreams too Miss Fashion designer."

Brooke smiled, "Yeah," she said whispering. She saw a clothing store. "Ooohhh, lets go here," she said pulling the blonde into the store.

….

Brooke and Lucas ran into Nathan and Haley.

"How about you girls go shopping?" Nathan suggested, "And me and Luke will do the same," Nathan said.

Haley nodded in relief, "Yes please," she said walking to Brooke, and hooking her arms with Brooke. "Girls shopping day!" Haley said excitedly.

Brooke laughed, "You're a little too excited."

Haley laughed, "I don't get to spend time with you anymore."

"I know. Been busy, I'm so sorry."

"With Luke I know," Haley teased.

Brooke playfully rolled her eyes. "I got mommy and daddy's money to spend, lets speeeend it," she said.

Haley laughed, "I knew we were friends for a reason," she joked. "You had a good ass inheritance."

Brooke smiled, "I did, didn't I?"

Haley stopped her, "You should open a store," she said.

Brooke sighed, "It isn't easy Hales."

"We'll do it together," Haley said.

Brooke smiled, "I'd like that," she said.

Haley smiled, "We're in this together B. You aren't getting rid of me that easily."

"I love you Haley James."

"I love you Brooke Penelope Davis," she said.

Brooke scrunched her nose, "Take out the Penelope."

Haley laughed, "Neverrrrr," she sang, and went into a store. Brooke laughed following her.

….

"So you and Brooke," Nathan said.

Lucas chuckled, "I think I'm falling for her man."

"Well that's a good thing isn't it?" Nathan asked.

"I have a confession," Lucas said.

"Shoot bro," Nathan said.

"You know I'm working on my third book," Lucas began.

"Annnd?"

"It's about Brooke."

"And?" Nathan asked again.

"She has no idea."

Nathan made a face, "Luke, you're crazy."

Lucas sighed, "I think so."

"You do know that when she finds out, she may never forgive you this time."

Lucas nodded, "I know that."

"You're going to ruin your chances with her ever again."

"I can't do anything about it anymore," Lucas said. "I turned in my first chapter to Lindsay before we came here."

"Luke-"

"I know Nate. I know," he muttered, and he looked up to see the two girls walking towards them.

...

(Back in Tree Hill)

Brooke and Haley were back at Nathan's mom's house. The two boys were out in by the garage shooting hoops. Deb was out, and Dan was at the car shop again. Brooke looked at the three boxes that was in the brown bag she and Haley had gotten in the gas station.

"So, you ready?" Haley asked.

Brooke bit her bottom lip, and looked up at her best friend. "No, not really," she admitted.

"Brooke, you can do this," she said. "The bathroom's right down the hall," she added giving the brown bag to Brooke. "I'll be right outside the door," she said guiding her to the bathroom.

Brooke nodded, "Wish me luck," she muttered.

"Good luck," she said.

Brooke walked into the bathroom, and shut the door behind her.

...

"Well, there you two are," a voice said.

The two boys stopped playing and they turned around to see a certain blonde with her hair pulled up.

"Hey you," Nathan said running over to her, and hugged her.

"Hey," Lucas said.

"How have you been?" Peyton asked.

"Good, you?" Lucas asked.

She held up her left hand, "Jake and I are engaged," she said.

Nathan's eyes widened, "Congrats Peyt," he said.

Peyton looked down smiling. "I'm happy," she said looking up and looked into the blue eyes that she had fallen for a long time ago. "I'm really happy."

Lucas smiled, "I'm glad Peyton."

"You deserve to be happy too Luke," she said.

He chuckled, "I am," he said.

"I wonder for how long," Nathan said.

Peyton looked at them, "What does he mean by that?" she asked.

Lucas glared at Nathan. "Nothing," he said.

Peyton nodded, "Well I should get going. It's good seeing you Nate," she said looking at her ex-boyfriend. Then she looked at her other ex, "You too Luke."

Lucas nodded, "Good seeing Peyton."

"I'll see you both soon?"

They nodded, and Peyton turned to leave.

...

Brooke and Haley stared at the three sticks. "M-Maybe I did it wrong," she muttered.

Haley looked at Brooke, "B, how hard is it for you to pee on a stick," Haley said.

"I-I can't do this," she said fighting back the tears she had been fighting. She grabbed the sticks, stuck it in the brown bag, and rolled it up. She tossed it into the trash.

"Brooke-"

"No, Hales," she said. "I don't want to talk about it," she said walking to the sink, and washed her face.

"Tigger," Haley said.

Brooke shook her head. "Let it go Hale," she said facing her best friend. "Let it go," she repeated.

"Hello," Deb said.

Haley sighed as Brooke opened the bathroom door, and walked out. Haley followed her without another word.


	12. Chapter 12 -- One Week

Disclaimer: They're not mine to own!

a/n: okay, soooo here's another update! (: haha… …I LOOOOVVVE reviews & faithful reviewers are AMAZING! And followers are good too (: I have some time to kill before work (:

**Reviews for Back To Love**

brucaslove: _well it's nice to know you sorta love it lol (:_

rockdragon293: _haha okay thanks for the review (: ….. well Lucas is going to try keep it on the dl for as long as he can _

dianehermans: _hahaha yes…_

inScense09: _yes it would suck…. But I do have a part two, and I'm changing this title….it fits more with the second story haha.._

Chapter Twelve – One week

They had been in Tree Hill for a week by now. Brooke and Haley had been spending time with Millie, and Peyton, and not saying anything about Brooke's little secret. Lucas and Brooke had been getting closer, and so had Nathan and Haley. They were in the back lounging by the pool. Haley, Peyton, and Millie were all drinking a mixed drink concocted by Peyton. Brooke was drinking iced lemonade. All the girls were in their bathing suits. The boys had gone out with Mouth preparing him for the bachelor party that was going to be set up in three days.

"I have a question," Millie said getting the girls attention.

"Shoot," Haley said.

"I'm two bridesmaids short. My cousins that were supposed to be bridesmaids were not able to get a flight down here. I was wondering if you two would like to be bridesmaids."

Haley and Brooke exchanged looks. "We'd love too," they squeled together.

Peyton laughed, "They are excited."

Millie laughed too. "I know. I'm just hoping the dress sizes fit them."

"I'm sure."

"We'll make those dresses fit," Brooke said. "I can alternate it if we can't," she added.

"Brooke designs clothes," Haley bragged.

"Well, not clothes," Brooke corrected shyly.

"Oh, really?" Mille asked.

"She made our swim suits," Haley said turning around to model.

The girls laughed and they started to enjoy the rest of the day.

…

The boys were at Karen's Café talking about the weekend to come. Mouth was excited, yet nervous at the same time.

"So the bachelor party," Tim said.

Nathan chuckled as a waitress brought their food. "Tim never says no to a party," he said.

"Tim never says no to strippers," Tim corrected.

Mouth blushed, "Strippers?" he asked.

"It's not a bachelor party without strippers," Skills said.

Lucas chuckled, "As long as our buddy here has fun," he said.

The boys nodded in agreement, and they ate their lunch.

…

The girls were swimming around in the pool, when Haley noticed Brooke in the corner. She swam to her best friend.

"Brooke," she said.

"What's up Hales?" Brooke asked pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

She looked down at Brooke's stomach, and met Brooke's eyes. "Are you going to tell him?" she asked.

"Will you stop it," Brooke said with her eyes wide.

"Brooke, you can't hide it."

"It's not even positive. I won't figure out anything until I confirm it with the doctor."

"Brooke all three said positive," she said.

Brooke sighed and saw the girls coming towards her. "Don't tell anyone," she said.

Haley sighed. "Once we get to New York, we're going to the doctor's. You'll be showing soon, and you can't hide it."

"Are you girls talking about my bachelorette party?" Millie asked teasingly.

Brooke and Haley exchanged glances, "Yeah," Brooke said. "It was a surprise, but you caught us."

"Well it sure takes MOH duties out of my hands," Peyton said jokingly.

"It's all taken care of Peyt," she said making a mental note to make plans.

The girls smiled at themselves, and all of them got out of the pool.

…..

Lucas and Nathan walked into the house to see the girls in the living room. They were watching 'The Proposal' and drooling over Ryan Reynolds. Nathan sat next to Haley on the couch, and Lucas joined Brooke on the floor. He took her into her arms, and she leaned on his chest. They were so comfortable together. Haley looked over at the couple on the floor, then at Peyton and Millie who were also on the couch, and she looked back at the couple. All their lives were changing, and no one knew that.

…..

(Later that night)

Brooke was in Lucas's staring into the full length mirror. She lifted up her shirt, and ran her hand over her flat stomach. She would only be about six weeks. There was a knock on her door, and she quickly pulled her shirt down.

"Come in," she said.

Lucas walked in with three white lilies.

"Oh my gosh," she said walking over to him, "H-How did you know?" she asked.

He chuckled, "I pay attention to emails," he said winking.

She accepted them, and pecked his lips. "Thank you boyfriend," she said.

"So, you about to go to bed?" he asked.

She nodded as she laid the lilies on the dresser. "I'll put them in a vase tomorrow." She sat on the bed, and he sat on the edge.

"So, you and the girls been getting along."

She smiled, "Yeah. They're really nice, I like them."

"I'm glad. I've grown up with all of them."

"Hales and I lost touch with our friends back home."

Lucas nodded. "Well, I should let you go to sleep."

She smiled as he got up, "Good night Lucas Scott," she said as he walked to the door.

He opened it, and looked up at her, "Good night Brooke Davis," he said, and left the room.

…..

(The Bachelor / Bachelorette Party)

The girls were spending the night in Karen's house, and the boys were going to be at Deb's.

Brooke was preparing things in the kitchen with Karen when Lucas walked in with a duffle bag, and his suit on a hangar.

"Hey," Lucas said.

Brooke looked up, and walked over to him. She pecked his lips, "What are you boys going to do?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Well Deb's going out and we are going to just have a boys night," Lucas said shrugging. "No big deal."

Brooke smiled, "Cute," she said.

"What do you girls have planned?" Lucas asked.

"That's for me to plan, and for you to get going," Brooke teased.

Lucas chuckled, "Mom, take care of her."

"I'm not staying," Karen said. "Deb and I are having a girl's night."

Lucas laughed, "And Lily?"

"She's staying at the neighbor's."

Lucas nodded, "Well, see you tomorrow baby," he said pecking her lips. He walked over to his mom, and kissed her cheek. "See you later ma," he said, and walked out the kitchen door.

Brooke giggled, and walked back over to Karen helping her make dinner.

….

Lucas got to Nathan's to see everyone already there. They were in the living room.

"So, what's the plan?" Mouth asked as Tim gave Lucas a beer.

"Well, lets start with a shot," Nathan said pouring captain morgan in the plastic shot cups they had bought. He passed it around.

"To our buddy that he may have a life fulfilling marriage," Lucas said holding his shot up.

"And to the night we may never remember," Skills added holding his shot up.

"Booze and strippers," Tim added, doing the same as the first two.

"I'm so going to regret this," Mouth muttered, and lifted his cup.

"I'm with him," Jake said, and did the same.

Nathan laughed, "To the best night of our lives," he said holding up his cup. "Lets do this boys," he said, and they all took the shot, and took gulps of their beers.

….

The girls got to Karen's house with their stuff. They were getting ready for the wedding there as well. Brooke had held the door opened as they walked in. They walked into the living room to put their stuffs down.

Rachel looked at the ground seeing duffle bags. "We're sleeping on the floor?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Brooke responded. "Now lets head to the kitchen," she said.

The girls followed Brooke to the kitchen seeing jello shots on the counter, and a punch drink on the counter with cups next to it, and a spoon. Brooke took the cups, and poured punch in each one of them.

"Oooh your punch specialty," Haley said.

Brooke giggled, "Yeah," she said.

She went to the refrigerator, and poured herself a lemonade.

"What's wrong Brooke?" Rachel asked.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"You've been drinking lemonade, and other non alcoholic drinks. Where's that fun bitch at the bar?" Rachel asked.

Haley and Brooke exchanged glances.

"This is good," Millie said sipping the drink.

"Taste her jello shots," Haley said. "Amazzzzzing," she sang.

Peyton laughed, "This is good," she said. "Not too strong, and fruity."

"Oh, but it'll hit you pretty good," Haley said.

Brooke laughed, "Millie, I hope you enjoy the night I have planned."

"You didn't answer my question," Rachel said not amused by the exchange.

Brooke sighed, "I'm on medication Rach, and I can't have alcohol," Brooke lied.

Rachel nodded not entirely convinced, but decided to let it go. The girls took the jello shots, and ate the food that was on the table.

….

When the girls were buzzed Brooke was satisfied. She looked at her phone to see the time.

"Well, lets get out of here," she said opening the kitchen door.

"Where we going?" Millie asked.

"To celebrate your night," Brooke said winking.

All the girls exchanged looks, and followed the two out the door.

….

The boys were at the river court playing some drunk basketball. They were all sitting on the table looking out at the water.

"This was nice," Mouth said. "I was worried you all had strippers and stuff."

Lucas chuckled, and looked at Nathan. "Damn, we're late," he said.

"Late?" Mouth asked.

"For the strippers," he said.

Mouth frowned.

"We're kidding man," Jake said.

Mouth sighed, "Good," he said.

Tim pouted, "I wasn't," he muttered.

Nathan shook his head.

Just then Lucas's phone rang.

"Hey baby," he said answering the phone. The boys exchanged looks.

"Whipped," Nathan mouthed, and they all chuckled.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Yeah. We can," he said. "We're at the river court. Oh okay," he said. "Bye." He hung up, and looked at the guys. "Feel like going to the bar?" he asked.

The boys exchanged looks, and agreed.

…

Haley had blindfolded Millie as Brooke drove to the town's mall.

"Can I take this off yet?" Millie asked.

"Not yet," Brooke said as she guided Millie into a store. They walked into a dark place.

"Why do I feel like we're going to get raped?" Rachel asked.

Peyton laughed nervously, "I'm sure that's not the plan, right Brooke?"

Brooke shook her head. "Lights," she said, and pulled off Millie's blindfold.

"Wha-what?" Millie asked.

Music turned on, and two girls with a tray of champagne in a glass served the girls. Models started coming out wearing lingeries.

"This is amazing," Rachel said.

"Millie choose one," Brooke said as the models were done. "Well two."

"How did you pull this off?" Peyton asked.

"Well, Frederick's owes me a favor or two," Brooke said holding her champagne glass. She didn't even take a sip.

"This is amazing Brooke," Haley said drunkily.

"Slow down there bubbles," Brooke said jokingly.

Haley rolled her eyes, "I loooooove you Brooke Davis."

"Annnnd I looove you Haley James."

"Aw, girlfriend love," Rachel said as Millie went looking at the lingeries.

"You know what. Everyone pick something," Brooke said. "My treat."

"Hey I'm there," Rachel said.

"Me too!" Peyton exclaimed, and went shopping.

"Nate would love this," Haley said skipping over to one of the racks.

Brooke smiled as she put the glass down. This night was going great.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: They're not mine to own…

xXalienatedXx11/28/12 . chapter 8

_Awwww, yeah I been using my mom's computer…welcome back! Haha… yay! You commented on every chapter (: loooove it! And yes BL are adorable! I loooved them as a couple. Haha karen's just being a mom, and just like respectable adults they abided by karen's rules..haha yesss brooke's pregnant, but only haley knows (: heeerrreee's my update! (:_

dianehermans: _I'm glad you like it (:_

inScense09: _haha I'm glad you like my individual responses (: aaaannnd yesss I loved tim as well…he's sooo funny…but yes secrets secrets secrets….ooohhhh boyyyy_

DRAMA: _haha I'm sure we all would love a brooke in our lives (: she always had a good head on her shoulder…._

Guest : _thank you (:_

rockdragon293: _haha gotta whip them characters out to keep the story interesting (: hahaha….._

Chapter 13 – Amazing

The wedding was amazing. They were in a white big tent, and the reception was being held in there. Brooke left her purse on the table, and had forgotten she had bought another pregnancy test. She was planning to take another test just to make sure.

Haley and Nathan were on the dance floor dancing, and so were Peyton and Jake.

"Lets dance," Lucas said standing up. He held a hand out in front of her, and she looked up smiling.

"Yes sir," she said accepting it, and stood up. She was going to enjoy tonight.

Millie joined them on the dance floor.

"This is amazing," Millie said. "Thank you sooo much Brooke," she said.

Brooke laughed, "Anytime," Brooke said.

Lucas stared at her, "You are amazing Brooke Davis," he whispered leaning his forehead against hers.

She smiled, "Anything I don't know?" she asked innocently.

He chuckled, "So amazing," he said again, and leaned in kissing her lips.

…..

Nathan and Haley were dancing when they noticed their friends kissing.

"They're cute aren't they?" Haley asked.

Nathan chuckled, "They sure are, but want to know who is absolutely breathtaking?" he asked.

She looked up at him, "Who?" she asked.

"You," he said.

She looked down blushing, "Sush," she said hitting him playfully.

He laughed, "I'm serious," he said. "My eyes are only on you," he said.

"Even with the girls hitting on you," she said looking up at him.

He chuckled, "Even so."

"So now what?" Haley asked.

Nathan smiled, "We dance," he said twirling her around.

Haley laughed as she followed his lead.

….

(After Party)

Brooke and Lucas were kissing, and he pushed her up against the wall as they entered the door to his room. He lifted up her right leg and pushed himself in between her legs. She moaned in his mouth.

"Your mom," she said in between kisses.

He shook his head, "Out," he muttered.

"Your sister."

"She's at a friend's," he said. "Shhhh, stop ruining the moment babe," he said running his right hand up her leg. He ran it over her underwear, and she closed her eyes taking in a breath. He kissed her neck pushing himself more into her. She moaned again as he traced her underwear.

"Damn," she mummered.

He slowly slid his hand under her underwear, and rubbed her.

"Lucas," she whispered as he lightly sucked on her neck. "Now Luke, damnit. Now!"

He chuckled and looked up at her. "Patience gorgeous," he said as she started undoing his pants.

She shook her head, "I want you now," she whispered turning them around so she pulled him towards the bed, and fell back pulling him with her.

….

Nathan and Haley were walking by the river holding hands.

"This place is so amazing Nate," Haley said as they stopped by the basketball court.

Nathan chuckled, "Yeah, me, Luke and everyone played ball here a lot."

Haley laughed, "Aw that's cute."

Nathan smiled, "What's cute is you thinking it's cute," he said.

"So what's the deal?" Haley asked.

"Deal?" Nathan asked raising an eyebrow.

"You and me, what are we doing Nathan?"

"Well," Nathan said sitting on the wood bench table. "I thought we were dating?" he questioned.

She sighed, "Okay."

He patted the spot next to him, and she sat down. "Look, I know we slept on the same bed and all, but I'm in no rush for sex," he explained. She gave him a look. "Oh, I want you, don't get me wrong. I mean, I don't want to rush you. I'm willing to wait," he said.

She looked up at him, "Thank you," she said smiling slightly.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and pulled her into him. "I like you a lot Hales, and I'm willing to wait," he said resting chin on the top of her head.

….

Lucas rolled off of her breathing heavily. He looked over at her, and she turned her head to look at him. "You're beautiful, "he muttered, and leaned in to kiss her lips.

She smiled shyly, and turned to her side. "Where do you see yourself in five years?" she asked.

He stared into her eyes. If he had to be honest, he hadn't really thought about it. He always just lived it year by year, and took it by the head, in a matter of speaking. He shrugged, "I really haven't thought about it," he answered honestly.

She nodded, "Okay," she whispered.

Silence fell upon the couple. They laid there staring at each other.

Lucas sighed, "Well I better get to the living room," he said.

She nodded.

He leaned in, and kissed her lips, then got up, and started to put night clothes on. He then walked towards the door, and stopped. He turned to look at her. "Brooke, I don't know where this thing between you and I are going, but I want you to know, you mean a lot to me," he said. "And I'm willing to stay with you as long as you let me."

She stared at him, and smiled a bit. "Thanks Luke," she said. "Goodnight boyfriend."

"Goodnight pretty girl," he said, and turned and walked out the room.

He didn't see the tear that rolled down her cheek, but inside she was hurting. She wiped the tear, and pulled the sheets up to her chin fighting back the rest of the tears that wanted to come out as she forced herself to sleep.

(The next morning)

Lucas and Nathan had met at the river court. They played one on one for a good twenty minutes, and they sat on the wood bench table to catch their breaths.

"Can you believe we're going back to New York tomorrow?" Nathan asked.

Lucas chuckled, "Tree Hill has been good once again."

Nathan nodded in agreement, "Yes, it has."

"Nate, how are you and Haley?" he asked.

Nathan looked at Lucas, "We're good," he said.

Lucas nodded.

"Why big bro?"

He shrugged, "Just wondering."

"I know we're not all about talk, and emotional, and open up kind of shit, but if you need someone to talk too," Nathan said. "You can talk to me."

Lucas chuckled, "She's changing you man, and you don't even know it," he said patting his shoulder.

"Brooke's changing you too."

Lucas nodded. Just then his phone rang, and he picked it up. "Hello?" he answered. "Linds, what's up? No, I haven't. Alright, alright. See you tomorrow, bye," he said and hung up.

"What she want?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "My second chapter."

"You're still writing it bro?" Nathan asked.

He sighed, "I have too. She has the first chapter."

Nathan chuckled, "You know it'll blow up in your face, right?"

He looked away, "Yeah, that's what I was afraid of," he muttered.

…..

Haley tapped continuously on the door to Lucas's room. The door flung opened revealing a messy haired brunette, in a yellow spaghetti strap and pj bottoms.

"What?" she asked.

Haley walked in, and Brooke closed the door. She turned, and looked at the petite honey blonde, "I like Nathan," she said.

Brooke looked confused, "I thought you did?"

She smiled widely, "No, I mean, I really really like him Tigger. I-I haven't felt like this about ANYONE."

"What about Chris?"

She rolled her eyes, "Chris Kellar was nothing," she said shrugging it off. "I-I think I'm falling for him Brooke."

Brooke's eyes widened, "Wow tutor girl," she said smirking.

"Seriously Brooke, he's so sweet, and kind."

"You're blushing."

Haley pushed a strand of hair back, "Yeah. I think I'm ready."

"You think?"

"No, I am ready. B, I don't know," she said. "I-"

Brooke walked over to her best friend. She laughed, "Aw Hales you're in love," she said.

"I'm-I'm in love," she said with a shocked face. "I'm in love," she said smiling.

"I'm happy for you Hales," she said hugging her.

"And you Brooke, are you happy?"

Brooke smiled a bit, "I want to be," she said.

"Then what's stopping you?"

She put her hand on her now tiny bump, and looked down. She looked up, "I am happy about this," she said smiling. "I-I'm just scared about Luke."

Haley smiled at Brooke, "B, you're the strongest person I know. You will get through this. You both will," she said.

Just then the door opened, and the two brothers walked in deep in conversation. They noticed the girls, and smiled. The girls looked at each other, and smiled back.

….

a/n: chapter 13 y'all! Haha I know it's kind of short, but this story is coming to an end! So I'm trying to break it up into parts so it can at least go to chapter 15. Then the sequel's coming up! Just letting you know (:


	14. Chapter 14 - Confirmation

Disclaimer: They're not mine to own!

a/n: hey guys! Here's a new chapter! Okay, soooooo... I'm trying to get the story to build up into something….

inScense09: **hahaha….yes secrets will be coming out soon (:**

dianehermans: **I know….she's sad…but it's because she's in her early twenties and she's scared about being a mom…**

ruello:**thank you (: here's an update!**

rockdragon293: **it's not an end yet (: **

DRAMA: **here's the update (:**

wrestlingfan29: **here you go!**

**Chapter 14 – Confirmation**

They were back in New York, and the boys had gone to work. Haley and Brooke were sitting in the doctor's office. Brooke was nervous, and she kept fiddling with her hair. They were going to get answers Brooke already knew.

Haley looked over at Brooke, "B, breathe," she said.

Brooke sighed, and looked down. Then she looked up at Haley, "Hales, I'm scared," she whispered. "I mean, I'm only twenty four, and I'm going to be a mom. I quit my job because I wasn't happy, I-I don't even have a job Hales!"

"You've been applying though right?"

Brooke sighed again, "Not the point," she said giving Haley a look.

Haley placed her hand on Brooke's, "I'm here for you," she said.

"Brooke Davis," the nurse said at the door to the back.

Brooke looked at Haley, "Come with me," she said.

Haley nodded, and the two best friends got up. They walked to the back.

…..

Lucas sat there at his desk typing away on his computer. His cellphone vibrated on its spot on the desk. Lucas glanced at it, and debated on grabbing it. It stopped, and two seconds later it started ringing again. He sighed, and reached for it. He saw the caller id, and answered. "What's up Nate?" he asked.

"I'm downstairs, lets get lunch," he said.

Lucas nodded, "Alright, let me finish this email. I'll be down in ten," he said.

"Alright."

Lucas hung up, and re-read his email. He sighed, finished it, and hit send. He logged off, stood up, and grabbed his coat. He quickly texted Lindsay, and walked out of his office.

"Lydia," he said to his pretty brunette secretary. "I'm going to lunch," he said.

She nodded, "Anything else?" she asked.

He chuckled, "Nope," he said.

She nodded, "See you later Mr. Scott."

"It's Lucas," he said winking at her.

She smiled, and he headed out.

….

The doctor walked in with a clipboard.

"Miss Davis," she said looking up at the two girls. "How are you?"

Brooke smiled a bit, "Good," she said.

She nodded, "I'm Dr. Ybarra," she said. "I will be going over your results with you, and we can start discussing options."

"Options?" she asked.

"Yes, there are options," she said sitting on the round wheeled sit.

"Ok," she said softly.

"It's positive, you are pregnant," she said.

Brooke released the breath she was holding. She didn't know she was holding. Haley reached over and put her hand on Brooke's, and squeezed it. "Wow," Brooke breathed out. "I mean I knew, it-it just makes it real."

The doctor nodded. "Lets get started," she said standing up, and pulled the machine over. "Please lay back," she said.

Haley moved from the bed, and sat on the chair. Brooke laid back, and lifted up her shirt.

Dr. Ybarra put gloves on, and walked over to the brunette. "The gel is going to be cold," she said. She squirted some on her lower stomach, and gently pushed the little monitor on her lower abdomen. "There you are," she said smiling. She pushed a button, and turned the screen over. "This is your little miracle," she said pointing to the grey area.

Brooke placed a hand on her mouth.  
Haley stood up, "Oh my gosh," she said.

Dr. Ybarra looked at the two girls, "From the looks of it, you're almost three months," she said.

Brooke could feel her eyes getting watery.

"You two will be very happy," Dr. Ybarra said.

Haley and Brooke looked at each other, then looked at the Doctor.

"I'm sorry?" Haley asked.

"You two will be very happy?" the doctor repeated with a question. "Couples, are always shocked the first time."

Brooke's eyes widened, "We are not together," she said.

"Oh," Dr. Ybarra said.

Haley smiled, "We're best friends."

"Does the father know?"

Brooke shook her head, "Not yet."

Dr. Ybarra nodded, "Well Miss Davis. I'm going to print you out copies, and give you're a prescription. I would like to see you in a couple of weeks," she said.

Brooke nodded, "Thank you Dr. Ybarra."

She cleaned Brooke off, and typed on the keyboard. She looked up at Brooke, "The nurse will be by to give you instructions," she said.

Brooke nodded, and the doctor left.

Brooke looked at Haley, "She thought we were together," she said.

Haley laughed, "I can't believe it either."

"The boys would have a hoot."

Haley and Brooke shared giggles, then Haley stopped. "Brooke, you got to tell him."

Brooke nodded, and sighed. "I know."

…

"So big brother," Nathan said as they were having lunch.

"What's up?" Lucas asked.

"How have you been?" Nathan asked.

Lucas picked up his beer, and drank. Then he sat back contemplating. He hadn't seen his brother for a week since they had been back. "Good," he said. Although they had shared an apartment, Lucas had been working, and Nathan had been out of town.

Nathan nodded. "Cool."

"How are you and Hales?" he asked.

"We're good."

Lucas nodded.

"I spoke to Dan the other day," Nathan said cautiously.

Lucas rolled his eyes. Any mention of their father had always made Lucas uneasy. Lucas was denied by Dan for most of his life, and the hatchet was never cleared. "What does daddy dearest want?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well, he wants to talk to you," he said. "Well both of us actually."

Lucas scoffed, "He must be kidding right?!"

"Lucas, he's our father."

"YOUR father Nate. Not mine, he was just a sperm donor for all I'm concerned. I was the product of his mistake."

"Luke-"

"The time I'll talk to that man, will be on his deathbed," Lucas muttered.

Nathan sighed. This wasn't the way he wanted this conversation to go. Not at all.

…

Haley walked into the bar seeing Chris set up on stage. "Aren't you going to run again?" Haley asked.

He looked up, and chuckled. "Well Haley bug, that would please you. Wouldn't it?" he asked. "Actually no, I'm back for awhile."

Haley rolled her eyes.

He stared at her, "So how are you and loverboy?" he asked.

"Firstly, none of your business. Secondly, we're doing just fine."

He chuckled, "I see. So he must be good in bed?" he asked.

Haley sighed, "You shouldn't be asking me that," she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because you can't," she stated.

"Haley-"

"Chris, just back off okay," she snapped, and walked towards the bar, and put her things in the drawer under the register.

Chris sighed and went back to setting up.

…..

Pregnant. She knew she was, her breast was tender, her lower abdomen was swelling, she was tired all the time, and she was nauseous. She was sitting on her couch, and stared at her phone debating on the call. What would Lucas say? What would he do? They were only 24 years old, she wasn't ready. They weren't ready at least she didn't believe they were.

…..

Lucas sat behind his desk. He had been working on the next chapter. He looked at the time, and he rubbed his eyes, and yawned. He was exhausted. His phone rang, and he looked at it. He smiled. She always put a smile on his face.

"Hey baby," he said answering the phone.

"Luke," she whispered.

He sat up suddenly away, and alert. "Brooke, baby, are you okay?" he asked.

"I-I need to see you," she whispered.

"Where are you babe?" he asked.

"Home."

"I'll be there in a couple minutes," he said quickly saving his work, and logged off his computer. He grabbed his coat, and put it on, then he hurried out of the office. He wanted to stop by and grab dinner before heading off to Brooke's apartment.

…..

Brooke fixed herself up. She couldn't let him see her as the mess she was. She was still coming to terms with everything. She washed her face, and pulled her dark hair up into a messy bun, and headed to her room to change into a white tank, and sweats.

There was a knock on the door, and she looked in the mirror once more.

"You can do this Brooke," she whispered. "You can do this."

She walked over to the door, and pulled it open.

"Luke," she whispered.

"Brooke."

She let him in, and grabbed the food from him, and without a word started to unpack it in the kitchen.

….

Haley nervously stood in front of the crowd. She was holding the microphone in her hand. Her eyes scanned the crowd, and she met his eyes. She smiled, and he smiled at her giving her a supportive nod. She looked down, and finally found the confidence that she didn't know she had. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and looked up. The music started playing, and she brought the mic to her lips, and started to sing.

….

Dinner had been silent, and the couple had relaxed on the couch. Brooke leaned against Lucas's chest, and Lucas laid his hand on her stomach. Brooke sat up.

"Baby what's wrong?" Lucas asked as the show they were watching went on commercial.

"Nothing," she answered.

"You're lying Brooke," he said sitting up. "Look at me."

Brooke looked to the side.

"Baby," he said sitting grabbing her hand.

"I-I have something to tell you," she said looking up at him, and looked down at their joined hands.

"Babe," he said.

She slowly looked up, and met his eyes. "I'm pregnant," she said softly, and at that moment she felt her stomach rumbling. "Excuse me," she said and headed to the bathroom.

Lucas sat there completely stunned.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: They're not mine to own!

a/n: hey guys! Okay, I promised I'd update this…soooo I'm updating! (: one review ): ohhhh weelllll hopefully people still reads this!

Dianehermans: I really appreciate your comments, and reviews! Thank you for being a loyal reader!

Chapter 15 – After Shock

(Two weeks later)

Two weeks since Lucas found out the truth. Two weeks since Brooke told him. Two weeks he has avoided her. Not purposefully, well at first. Then he just started to get busy with meetings, and book signings and trying to finish the new chapter. He wasn't intentionally ignoring Brooke, he just didn't know what to say. He was sitting at the table in the apartment he and Nathan got. He enjoyed having time alone. His brother was out of state recruiting once again, and had been gone for a week. His phone rang, and he looked at the caller id. He licked his lips, and hit answer.

"Hey babe," he said.

"Hey," she said. "Lucas, h-have you been avoiding me?" she asked softly.

He sighed, "No, I been so busy," he half lied.

Silence.

"Brooke," he said.

"You're lying to me Lucas," she said sighing.

He chuckled, "No, I'm not. How have you been babe?" he asked rubbing his tired eyes.

"I-I been good," she answered. "And you?"

"Good. Brooke, I-"

"I was calling because I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow," she said. "I think I'll find out the sex soon."

"That's great. What time?"

"Tomorrow at 2, on 28th and Beckwith street. Dr. Ybarra's office."

"Okay."

"Alright, bye Luke."

"Bye baby," he said, and hung up. He sat back on his chair, and thought about two weeks ago.

_**Flashback**_

_ "I'm pregnant," she said, and ran to the bathroom._

_He sat there stunned. Pregnant? They were only twenty four years old, how could they be pregnant? He was always careful. Okay, maybe one time, but you can't get pregnant one time. Could you? He looked up seeing her slowly walk into view. She looked vulnerable, and innocent. He licked his lips, and looked up. "Brooke," he said._

_She smiled a bit, "You don't have to stay Luke," she said softly. "I-" she began to say, and looked down._

_Lucas got up, and walked over to her. He cupped her chin, and pushed it up so they were looking eye to eye. "I'll be here Brooke," he said softly, and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Every step of the way."_

_ "Luke, I'm scared," she said looking away. "I'm three months, I'm terrified, and I don't even have my parents to share this with me."_

_ "Oh baby, I'm here for you, and Haley, and Nathan, and my mom. We're with you every step of the way," he said pulling her into a hug as she let the tears fall._

_**End of Flashback**_

He sighed. He was going to be a dad, and he hadn't told anyone yet. Anyone besides Nathan. He was terrified, but he knew he had to be strong. "For Brooke," he muttered looking at half the chapter he had written. "She's going to hate me," he muttered.

…

Haley was in Brooke's apartment. The two started moving things around the apartment to make room for the baby.

"So how's Nathan?" Brooke asked as the two settled on the couch.

"Good," she responded. "So, I'm thinking of Chinese for dinner?" she asked.

"Sounds good," Brooke said leaning back, and closed her eyes.

Haley grabbed the cordless on the nightstand, and dialed the Chinese place down the street.

Brooke sighed as she listened to Haley make the order. Things had changed in the last ten years, her parents death, her whirlwind of romances, pain, and heartbreaks, Haley had been there for her since they were kids. She didn't know where she'd be without Haley, and she was grateful Haley was there now. She needed her best friend more than ever.

…

Lucas was sitting at the café a couple blocks from his apartment. He needed to get out, and he didn't feel like going into the office. He had his computer in front of him. He had to work on the book. He had been at it for hours, and the only break he had was maybe an hour all together. He sighed, and closed his computer.

"Refill?" a voice asked.

He looked up seeing a pretty blond standing above him with a coffee pot in hand. "Yes please," he said smiling gratefully as she poured coffee into his cup. He looked around the café noticing a dad with a little girl about five years old sitting at a booth. He smiled.

"Cute aren't they?" she asked.

"Yes, they are," he said in agreement.

"If your need anything, let me know," she said.

He looked up at her, and she was smiling. "Thank you, um-" he said, and looked at her name tag. "Anna," he said.

She nodded, and walked away.

Lucas sighed he picked up the creamer in the middle of the table, and poured it into his cup.

"Daddy, I can't wait until we buy mommy's bwthday gift," she said.

Lucas looked up seeing the father and daughter at the booth. He picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip of it. He watched the interaction between the father and daughter, and he put his cup down. He pulled out his phone from his pocket, and pressed a number on his phone. "Hey," he said when the other person answered.

…

Nathan was exhausted. Recruiting was exhausting. He walked into his hotel room. His phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey you," he said smiling, and flopping onto the bed.

"You just got to your hotel room?" she asked.

He chuckled, "Yeah. You at work?" he asked.

"No, I'm off. I'm at Brooke's."

"What you girls up too?" he asked.

"We're about to watch a romcom," she said.

He groaned, "You girls and your movies," he teased.

She giggled, "I guess. Brooke's in the shower. Nate, I-I have something to ask you," she said.

"Yeah babe?" he asked.

"Luke hasn't really been talking to Brooke. C-Could you talk to him?" she asked.

He sighed, "It's Luke. He'll come around when he's ready."

"Yeah, but-"

"Hales, my brother is complicated, and very broody," Nathan said. "He's really into Brooke, and I think he has deep feelings for her. It'll take time for him to come around."

"I guess," she said sighing. "Babe, I got to go. Brooke's turning on the movie."

"Okay," he said. "Love you."

"Love you too," she said. "Bye Nathan."

"Bye Hales," he said, and she hung up. He sighed, and got up, and headed to the bathroom.

….

Brooke and Haley were thirty minutes into the movie when there was a knock on the door. Brooke and Haley looked at each other.

"Are you expecting someone?" Haley asked.

Brooke shook her head, and got up. She headed to the door. She opened, and Lucas was there. "Luke," she said.

"Hey, can I come in?" he asked.

Brooke stepped back, "Sure," she said.

Haley got up, and grabbed her things. "I'll talk to you tomorrow," she said to Brooke. She nodded at Lucas. "Luke," she said, and left.

Brooke and Lucas stood in there in silence. "Do you want a drink?" she asked.

Lucas shook his head, "We need to talk."

Brooke sighed. "I guess," she said.

He glanced down at her stomach which was no protruding. He carefully, and gently placed his hand on her lower abdomen, and looked up meeting her eyes. "It's real isn't it?" he asked softly.

She nodded, "Yes."

"Brooke, I-I want to be a part of this life. Your life," he said. "I want to raise this kid together."

She felt tears in her eyes, "I-I-"

He grabbed her hands, and looked into her eyes. "We'll do this together."

She nodded, "Okay," she said softly. "Okay," she said looking up into his blue eyes. He leaned down, and met her lips. The kiss was not deepened, nor did it intensify. It was a simple, nice, passionate and gentle."

He pulled away, and leaned his forehead against hers closing his eyes. He listened to their breathing. He didn't want anything to ruin this moment. He didn't want this to slip away, but there were some secrets that could only stay secrets for so long. Yet he wanted to enjoy this moment, for as long as she was going to let him.

…

a/n: okay, this chapter's done! Haha, thank you for the reviewers and people following this story! It's ending sooner than I thought so I could get the sequel out!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: They're still not mine to own!

A/N: hey guyyyys I'm back! Haha I loooooove reading reviews (: I was re-reading my chapters and I was using the wrong grammars and stuff lol…sad I did that :/ anyways….sorry for the delays I have..haha, I been trying hard to think of ideas for this chapter… wow a plan flew over my house, and it shook my room lol…anyhoooo I LOOOVE how there's loyal reviewers! And loyal readers! (: THANK YOU alllll sooo much (: Here's my SHOUTOUTS then my update! (:

xXalienatedXx: heeeey welcome back (: haha, I looove your reviews they make me laugh haha….. anyways, THANK YOU for your reviews (: Hmm…I wonder who Lucas called?

Guest: thank you (: that's a really good compliment…I try to get better…

inScense091: haha yesss the sequel's coming…I just gotta lead up to it

dianehermans: you are a loyal reviewer (: THANK you SOOOO much for reading my story and reviewing (: HAPPY 2013 to you too!

DRMA: Thank you! (:

Chapter 16 – Nothing Could Get Better Than This

(Four Months Later)

She stood watching at the door way watching the view in front of her. Her hand was resting on her six month belly. She smiled as the two men in front of her looked at the instructions, and parts in front of them.

"Are you sure that goes there?" Nathan asked his older brother.

"It says attach D to E," Lucas said screwing the last screw into the wood.

"Luke, I'm sure that goes the other way," Nathan said as Lucas lifted it up.

Brooke giggled.

The two men looked up not realizing they had company.

Lucas chuckled, "Babe, it's not funny," he muttered, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's cute," Brooke said smiling.

Nathan's phone rang, "Hey baby," he said answering the phone. "Yeah I'm at Lucas's and Brooke's," he said. "Alright, see you in a little bit. Love you too," he said and hung up.

"Hales is coming down over. Cool we can get some puff Cheetos, with carne asada nachos and some crab ragoons with Mongolian beef, and chicken with oyster sauce. Oooh, and that pico de gallo stuff. Also, noodles, and orange chicken. Also some fries with pickles and ranch!" she said and started texting Haley and walked out of the room.

Nathan looked at Lucas. "Did she just say puff Cheetos, and carne asada nachos? Then she went into Chinese? Then to fast food?"

Lucas chuckled, "I don't know. Her craving has been crazy."

"Ice cream!" they heard Brooke squel. "I want ice cream!" she exclaimed running back to the room. "Pickles and ice cream!" she said and walked out again.

Nathan looked at Lucas, "That's absurd. Are we really eating what she eats?"

"No, we don't have to eat it the way she is," Lucas said chuckling, and looked at his part. "Damint," he muttered. "I did do it the wrong way."

Nathan laughed, "Told you."

…

Haley and Brooke were in the kitchen preparing their dinner when Brooke's phone rang.

"Hello?" Brooke answered the phone. "Oh, hi Karen!" she said and looked at Haley with wide eyes. "Um, yeah," she said. "Thank you, I really appreciate it. Yes, okay. We will soon," she said. "Okay, say hi to Lily for me. Okay bye," she said and hung up.

"What did Karen say?" Haley asked.

"She has been so supportive since Luke told her about us expecting."

"That's a good thing."

Brooke looked thoughtful, "Sure. I guess," she said sighing. She looked at Haley who was placing the plates with the food on the counter, "Have you and Nate done it?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

Haley looked at Brooke, "We've been together for like six months now Brooke," she said. "Of course we have."

"Have what?" Nathan asked as the boys walked in.

"Done the deed," Brooke said sipping her juice.

He chuckled as Lucas grabbed beer from the fridge and handed him one. "Is this what you girls talk about?" he asked as he accepted he beer opener from Lucas.

"You have no idea," Haley muttered.

Lucas chuckled as he opened his beer too, "Well, us guys don't talk about it."

"What do you talk about Luke?" Brooke asked raising an eyebrow.

"How perfect my girlfriend is, and how so in love I am with this little miracle," he said kissing her cheek.

Brooke smiled, "Good."

"So, do you guys have a name yet?" Haley asked as they grabbed plates, and started putting food in their plates.

"We're playing with names," Brooke responded. "I like Aidan, Ethan, or Jude for a boy," she said. "Or even Kaden, or Brayson. Cayson is good too."

"Cayson sounds do-able," Nathan said.

"It would bro, if the kid was yours," Lucas said chuckling as they all settled at the table. "I like Evan, Bryan, Keithan, and James."

Nathan looked at Brooke's plate and made a face, "It's amazing how you eat so much, yet you stay small, even when you're pregnant."

Brooke smiled, "It's about control," she said.

Haley laughed, "So, what about a girl?"

Brooke and Lucas looked at each other. They smiled, then Brooke looked at Haley.

"We agreed on Avalynne Haley," Brooke announced.

"You are going to give her my name," Haley said in shock. "I'm so touched Brooke."

Brooke smiled, "Hales, you've been my best friend forever, you helped me through everything. Especially when my parents passed away, you were there for me. I owe you more than just a name."

Haley felt tears welling up in her eyes, "I-"

"Hales, can you be my baby's godmother?"

She brought a hand to her mouth fighting the tears, and nodded.

Brooke smiled, "I love you tutor girl."

"I love you tigger," Haley managed to say.

Nathan and Lucas exchanged looks.

"What do you say godfather?" Lucas asked.

"Sure," Nathan said.

The boys went on to eating.

Haley wiped her eyes, and sighed. "Well, that was a touching moment," she said.

"Girls," Nathan muttered.

Haley hit the back of Nathan's head. He looked up at her giving her a dumbfounded look. "I love you," she said sweetly.

"I love you," he responded.

They all went back to eating.

…..

(The Next Day)

Lucas had finished the book by now. He was proud of it. As much as it revealed a lot, he was proud of it. There was a knock on his door, and he looked up seeing Nathan.

"Hey big bro," he said walking in.

Lucas hit send on his computer, and looked up. He had spent the last hour re-reading the last chapter, editing and re-editing. He wanted it to be perfect. Nathan said on the other side of Lucas's desk. "What's up?" he asked.

"Well, I was just seeing what you were up too."

Lucas sighed, "You saw me last night."

"Right-"

"Nate, if this is about Dan-"

"Damn right it is. Look Luke, I'm not a big fan of him either. He lied, betrayed, killed, and manipulated everyone who looked at him wrong, or stood in his way. He does not deserve second chances nor forgiveness, but he won't leave me alone. You HAVE to talk to him."

Lucas sighed, "No I don't."

"Luke, this is ridiculous."

"No, you know what is Nate? Is that he's using you to get to me, and you're allowing him too. That you are so convinced that he changed. He is not getting anything from me, and he will not know his grandchild. He is not getting forgiveness, or pity."

Nathan stared at him, "Is that how it is?"

"It became like that when he turned his back on me," Lucas said.

Nathan sighed. He held his arms up in surrender, "If that's your final answer. I give up."

Lucas nodded, "It's my final answer."

…

Haley and Brooke were having lunch at their favorite restaurant. Haley had a glass of wine, and Brooke had a glass of water. "Are you nervous?" Haley asked.

"About?" Brooke asked.

"Your baby."

Brooke sighed, "At first," she admitted. "But as he or she started growing," she said looking down, and rubbed her belly. "I started getting excited."

Haley nodded. "B, you know I'm here for you right?"

Brooke nodded, "Of course."

"I wish your parents were alive to see this."

Brooke smiled a little as she looked down at her salad. "Me too," she said.

Haley's phone started ringing, and pressed silent.

"Is that Nate?" Brooke asked.

Haley shook her head, "No, it's Chris."

"What does he want?"

Haley shrugged, "Its Chris. No one knows what he wants."

Brooke giggled, "True."

"He has been weird for a little bit."

"Hales no."

"What?"

"Nathan is SO much better than him, and I'm sure he's more of a MAN than Chris is and ever was."

Haley sighed, "It's just-"  
"There's none of that Miss Haley James," Brooke said in a playful scolding manner.

Haley laughed, "You'll make a great mom B."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because for a second there, I really thought I was in trouble."

Brooke smiled, "Good. I want to be authoritative and have the last word."

"Your mommy, of course you will."

Brooke laughed, and the girls enjoyed their lunch.

….

Lucas said, and looked at his brother. It had been two hours.

"Why are you still here?" Lucas asked.

Nathan chuckled, "Since you moved out I don't see you much."

"It's not like you're alone lil bro," Lucas said typing something on the computer.

"Yeah, but it's not the same. I have to watch basketball alone now, I have to compromise in order to watch any type of action movie, and there's cuddle time for thirty minutes every night."

Lucas looked up at Nathan, and stopped typing. "Are you telling me that your outsexed?" he asked teasingly.

"It's not that," Nathan said. "I mean, cuddle. Like for real type."

Lucas laughed, "That's a relationship lil bro. C'mon face it, you haven't been in a real relationship in a long time. Haley is new for you."

"Yeah but-"

"There are no buts Nate. Besides, I'm sure she misses you. You're gone for a week every month. Sometimes two."

Nathan sighed, "I hope that's all it is."

"Look Nate. I learn something new about Brooke every day. We don't have sex as much as I'd like, but we talk. We communicate."

Nathan looked amused, "Does she know about the book?"

Lucas sighed, "No."

"Until she knows about the book, then you can give me the 101 on communication."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Can you leave now? You're distracting me."

Nathan smirked and leaned back, "Too bad, you're stuck with me," he said.

Lucas sighed, and rolled his eyes and went back to work.

….

Haley walked into the bar seeing Chris. "Are you making this a habit?" she asked as she placed her purse in the cubby under the bar.

"What?" Chris asked looked up.

"This. Setting up your on stage, showing up thirty minutes before you actually start."

Chris sighed, "Haley, I became responsible."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Puh-lease."

He stood up and joined her, "So, word around town is Brooke's preggo."

"And that's your business how?"

He shrugged, "IT's not."

"So?"

"Look, Haley I know-"

Haley froze as Chris reached over, and touched her hand. He immediately let go feeling the tense air around them. "It's in the past Chris," she said through clenched teeth.

"Haley, look-"

"Just go do your job."

Chris sighed, and walked back to the stage knowing there was no winning with Haley.

…

Brooke relaxed in the warm water tub. She loved relaxing after a long day at work. She had been working at Lo-Boutique in Times Square for the past two months. She loved it. It was no magazine or newspaper job, but she was actually able to design things here and there.

"Baby," she heard.

"In the bathroom," she responded.

She heard him walking down the hallway, and into their room. She heard him put things down, then proceed to the bathroom. She smiled seeing him in a shirt and boxers.

He smiled, and sat on the toilet. "Hey you," he said.

"Hey."

"I got us dinner," he said.

"Is there pickles and mayonnaise?" she asked.

He chuckled, "What is it with you and pickles? Is the pickle thing to over done?" he asked.

She smiled, "I love pickles. It just magnified when I got pregnant."

He chuckled, "I did pick up a jar of pickles, and mayo's in the fridge."

"Thank you baby."

He got to his knees, and sat by the tub. He placed a hand on her belly, and leaned in to kiss her lips. She leaned up, and pulled his head deepening the kiss. He groaned into her mouth. His hand trailed down slowly. He found her hot spot, and she groaned as he slowly rubbed his hand on it.

"Baby, we need to stop," he said pulling away feeling himself getting excited.

"Luke," she whined really wanting him.

"Babe-"

"The doctor said we can have sex."

"We'll talk about it after dinner," he said leaning in to kiss her one more time then quickly pulled away.

"Lucas," she said.

He chuckled, "I'll meet you in the kitchen," he said, and walked out of the bathroom closing the door. He leaned against it closing his eyes. He looked down seeing his erection. "Great," he muttered. "Just great," he said, and walked out of the room.

…..

a/N: this chapter's longer! Yay! Haha sorry for the four month jump! But lucas moved in with brooke and haley moved in with Nathan. But what is chris kellar doing? What's his and haley's secret? Uh ohhhh haha…. The reason I have chris in this story is because he's for entertainment purposes haha… but I kind of liked him with haley…no worries though! THIS IS A BRUCAS and NALEY story!


End file.
